


Rebirth and Recognition

by VagueJester



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bears, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueJester/pseuds/VagueJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 Canon divergence<br/>Clarke is roaming the woods when she comes across an unexpected friend. She then decides to head to Polis to try for a fresh start but running from your ghosts and responsibilities is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating down on her, making her worn leather jacket and tight pants seem stifling. She pushed a few errant strands of hair from her face and looked up at the sun glistening through the trees, its golden beams shining through the leaves bathed the forest floor in a soft emerald glow.

It had been a month and a half since Clarke had saved her friends from the monsters of Mount Weather. A month and a half since she had pulled the lever and watched as over three hundred innocent souls met their end at her hand. A month and a half since she left Camp Jaha, unable to face her friends and her ghosts at the same time.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and grunted as she continued to skin the deer sitting at her feet. She panted and wiped the sweat from her brow before spreading the entrails around her campsite.

She had quickly grown quite adept at hunting and tracking, even without her pistol. She had only used the weapon once before throwing it away. It was loud and clumsy and impersonal, and once she had learned that almost every Grounder out there was calling her _Wanheda_ and was hunting her down, tossing the gun into the river was an easy choice to make.

Hunting with just a knife had been tough at first, but luck had found her in the form of a Grounder bounty hunter. The struggle had been short, with him underestimating her as just some girl. A quick knife to the throat taught him otherwise, and Clarke found herself with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Getting the hang of the bow had taken some time, but Clarke was now confident in her skills, and could hit her target nine times out of ten.

Sun down was fast approaching as Clarke cut off a piece of cooked meat and dug in. She stared at her knife as she chewed. Like most nights, the temptation to simply raise it and end everything with a single slice made itself known. But the more she stared at the blade, the more ghosts she saw.

People who would never have a chance to see the ground; to smile again or breathe the fresh air. Children who would never grow up, never learn about the wonders that were sitting just outside their walls.

And the more she thought about the lives that ended too soon at her hand, the more she knew that, at the very least, she had to live. If not for herself, than for those whose opportunities had been taken away.

She swallowed and sheathed her knife when a loud growl followed by a huff drew her attention to the darkness outside her fire’s ring of light.

Normally the sound of growling would make her immediately pack up her things and move in the opposite direction –especially when it felt like the very ground itself shook with the sound of it –but something about it made her pause.

Again the deep rumbling rang out through the forest, and Clarke knew what caused her hesitation. Whatever was out there was in pain, and against her better judgement, Clarke’s natural instinct to care for and heal had her moving toward the source of the noise.

She jumped over brush and trees as she followed the sound, ignoring the bumps and scrapes she received in the dark, before skidding to a halt as she came upon the animal before her.

“My God,” She breathed.

The gargantuan black bear stiffened at the sight of the human, and snarled at her in warning. She attempted moving, but the trap just dug its large metal teeth deeper into her front leg.

Clarke moved slowly as she reached behind her for her bow, eyeing the massive bear warily. She briefly considered whether the meat would be worth it, but the sheer size of the animal before her told her there was no way she was going to be able to carry it and if she did it would just be a waste since she wouldn’t be able to get through it all before its meat spoiled.

And once she met a pair of startlingly familiar blue eyes watching her cautiously, she knew there was no way she could kill the beautiful creature before her. Instead she removed her quiver and tossed it aside with her bow, before pulling out her knife and doing the same.

“I won’t hurt you.”

Her words hardly put the bear at ease, and she made it known as she opened her mouth and growled lowly at her. She felt the low rumble shake her to her very core, as if the earth itself quaked beneath this great beast. Even in the darkness of early evening, her bright fangs flashed dangerously.

Clarke swallowed nervously at the sight of the bear’s teeth, and decided she needed to earn its trust somehow. Slowly she took off her pack and opened it before pulling out some of the meat from her last kill.

“See?” She whispered as she tossed the meat to titanic predator. “It’s okay. I just want to help.”

The bear turned to the right and snatched the meat right out of the air.

Clarke crept closer and felt her breath hitch as she realised just how big the bear was. It was on all fours and hunched slightly to take weight off its injured leg, and yet its shoulders towered almost a full foot above her head. A quick glance told her it was a female before she shook her head lightly and brought her focus back to the task at hand.

“It’s okay.” She tried again. She remembered reading that bears were omnivores and reached into her pack to pull out some roots and berries she had gathered. She was about to toss them, but ended up squeaking lightly in surprise when the bear’s giant head swung around and took the food straight from her hand.

She couldn’t contain her smile at the feeling of a cold nose rubbing her wrist while a big warm tongue lapped at her hand. It almost seemed like the bear was trying to be careful and keep its powerful teeth away from her soft flesh.

“I just want to get this trap off and help you,” She said softly as she gingerly brought some more food out. The bear nibbled on the food, her ears slowly raising from their flattened position against her skull.

“Can I help you?” Clarke asked. She inched closer to the beast’s injured leg, practically brushing against her now. The bear looked up and held the girl’s eyes and Clarke found herself staring back as brilliant blue eyes studied her.

Something like understanding seemed to pass through them before the bear huffed one last time and dropped to the ground with a mighty thud, seemingly presenting its injured leg for Clarke’s inspection.

Clarke smiled as she inspected the trap.

“Something this big has gotta have some sort of release, right?” She pondered aloud.

The bear huffed and looked at her as if to say she was the human, she should know how the traps work.

“Hey, don’t blame me.” Clarke said lightly. “You’re not the only one the Grounders are hunting.” She sighed as she found the release.

The bear hardly noticed the trap coming off as she seemed to listen to Clarke. Before she knew it, Clarke was recounting her story, from her dad getting floated and her subsequent imprisonment, all the way to Mount Weather and her self-imposed exile.

She hesitated when she started talking about Lexa, and her voice outright broke when she reached the Commander’s betrayal at Mount Weather.

“I want to hate her for it.” She whispered. A few stray tears fell as she tore up an old shirt and wrapped the leg sitting in her lap. “But she’s right. I would’ve done the same. She was already losing men just waiting for me to get the door open, and e-even though it hurts, I do know it was nothing personal.”

Clarke sighed and froze. She watched fearfully as the bear lifted its paw out of her lap and up to her face. The paw was easily bigger than her head, five curved claws, bigger than her own hunting knife, reminded her that it would only take a single swipe, even from its injured leg, to probably knock her head clean off. Instead, the giant beast merely rested its paw against her cheek and stared into her eyes. Clarke swallowed as a feeling of comfort surged through her that she hadn’t felt for years.

_Not since before Dad died._

It was the comfort of a parent, and as memories of her dad surged to the forefront of her mind, she remembered reading one of his favourite ancient history books with her. Stories of Roman gods and heroes told so much that she knew them word for word, back to front, and yet they never failed to take her to another world outside the Ark and bring her comfort.

She looked into the eyes of what she had been told was a mindless beast, and she saw understanding. She saw acceptance. To this bear, she wasn’t _Wanheda_ , The Commander of Death, or Clarke Griffin, _Skaiprisa_ , leader of the Sky People and daughter to the Chancellor, she was Clarke, the small girl who helped those in pain because she herself was in pain.

More tears filled her eyes and she leaned into the paw cradling her face.

“Thanks,” She croaked. “I guess I just really needed to talk this out.”

The bear seemed to understand what she said, and watched as she stood up and offered the rest of her meat. She lumbered to her feet and stood on all fours looking down at the girl who had helped her. Clarke couldn’t stop the slight giggle that escaped her as the bear licked her face before taking the meat from her hand and lumbering back into the forest where she seemed to melt into the darkness.

Clarke sighed and allowed herself to smile as she made her way back to her camp. She might not be able to escape the ghosts that plagued her, but at least her feelings for those still living no longer weighed her down. She thought back to that night in front of the gate to Mount Weather and the offered made to her.

_You should come to Polis. It will change how you think of our people._

And as she lay down to try and rest before the nightmares came back, she thought that maybe, she had found an answer to where she was going. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side.

_What a helpful bear._

She thought absently and smiled as thoughts of dark fur and blue eyes followed her into her dreams.

*(OoO)*

She was headed east.

It had been four days since her encounter with the bear, and while the animal had helped her let go of some of her hate and figure out what she would do with her life, she was starting to wonder if she would even make it.

She had decided that she would become a healer upon reaching Polis. She was still hesitant about reintegrating herself with a society, but after evading even more bounty hunters and overhearing them say that Polis was the one place they weren’t allowed hunting her, her mind had been made up for her.

She was also aware that going to Polis meant probably running into Lexa, but after thinking about it, Clarke had decided that while she would try not to draw much attention to herself she wasn’t going to hide from the Commander.

_But first I have to get there._ She thought to herself as she stumbled for the umpteenth time.

She may have found it in herself to not hate Lexa, but that did little to stop the nightmares. She would get maybe a couple hours sleep before the ghosts would come back, and since going back to sleep wasn’t an option she would often just pack up her things and keep walking.

It quickly got to a point where the only sleep she got was when she collapsed from exhaustion, and as she stumbled through the woods, she was pretty sure that would happen soon.

Her legs were shaking and her eyelids weighed heavily. She stumbled and only barely registered the soft _twang_ coming from behind her. A sharp _thud_ in next to her where her head had been a moment ago filled her body with enough energy to get up and start running. She heard twigs snap behind her as the bounty hunter gave chase.

She cursed under her breath, she was too tired to fight and the bounty hunter was quickly gaining on her. She pumped her arms as hard as she could, and pulled out her knife in one smooth movement, hoping her pursuer didn’t notice.

The burst of energy from earlier was quickly diminishing, and she grunted loudly in pain as an arrow ripped across the side of her left thigh before imbedding itself in the ground nearby. She stumbled to the ground and quickly placed the knife underneath her chest, waiting for the right moment.

She gulped in as much air as she could, listening as the bounty hunter came closer.

“ _Wanheda,”_ He panted as he lowered himself over her back. “ _The Ice Queen will be quite happy to see you._ ”

She remained silent as he reached down to grab her shoulder. She closed her eyes, waiting for the right moment. The hunter smirked to himself as he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked hard.

Clarke grunted as she was roughly pulled to her feet before using her momentum to shove the knife into the large man’s stomach. She quickly pulled the knife out, and before he managed to finish snarling at her in pain she tackled him towards the steep incline behind him.

They were a tangle of limbs and grunts as they rolled down the hill before coming to a stop at the bottom. A flash of pain up her right wrist told her it was broken, or at least fractured, and she grunted as she turned and tried to shuffle away from her attacker.

He groaned and raised to his feet. “ _You’re lucky the Queen wants to kill you herself,_ ” he snarled in Trigedasleng. She shivered as he slowly unsheathed his sword and limped toward her. “ _But she never said to bring you in unharmed._ ”

She tried to hold in her cries of pain as the blade slid over her ribs. She knew that they weren’t deep, meant to cause pain not death, but as the pain mixed with exhaustion, she couldn’t stop herself from crying out as she felt herself become lightheaded. Hopefully somebody who wasn’t hunting her would hear and would come help.

“ _And you were so close to Polis, and that bitch Lexa’s protection.”_ He spat as he dragged the blade across her skin for the fourth time. “ _And once the Ice Queen has you, we’ll finally be rid of that poor excuse for a Heda._ ”

This time her screams weren’t just full of pain, but, inexplicably, anger as well. Despite having come to the conclusion that she was now indifferent in her feelings toward Lexa, she still felt herself fill with protective rage at the idea of someone wanting to hurt the Commander and being unable to do anything about it.

He smiled as he continued dragging his sword from her ribs down and across to her ribs. His smile fell, though, when his prey’s screaming was overshadowed by an earth-shattering roar.

He turned around and fear filled his eyes when a giant black bear appeared out of nowhere and started charging at him.

Clarke watched, stunned, as the bounty hunter barely took five steps away from her before the bear was upon them. The bounty hunter yelled in fear as he swung his sword at the great beast.

The bear roared again, raising itself to its hind legs to stand at its full height over the man, and swatted at the blade with its great paw, breaking steel and wrist alike. The man cried out in pain before another paw slammed into his side, shattering bones while claws tore through flesh like paper. A moment later, the man was airborne before crashing into a nearby tree with a sickening crunch.

Clarke noticed the fabric around its paw and identified her as the bear she had helped days ago. She watched rage filled blue eyes stare at the twitching corpse for another moment before softening and turning to her.

The bear lowered herself to all fours and looked inquisitively into the blonde’s eyes, as if to ask if she was alright.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered. She smiled when a cold black nose nuzzled against her. She could feel her eyes fighting to stay open as she leaned against her new friend.

“You need a name,” She mumbled sleepily as that feeling of comfort filled her once more. She once again thought back to her father reading her stories, and an idea came to her. “How about Juno?” She muttered.

She smiled when she felt more than heard her friend rumble in agreement. “Yeah, I like it too.” And with that she allowed herself to sleep, confident that Juno would watch out for her.

Juno huffed good-naturedly as she watched the human cub succumb to sleep. She looked around and noticed a nearby cave, and carefully maneuvered herself beneath the cub. Once she was secure, she carried the cub into the cave and set her down once more. It didn’t take long for the cub to start shaking and mumbling in fear, seeing this, Juno picked herself up from her post at the mouth of the cave and moved near the cub. She reached out with one paw and pulled the cub in close and nuzzled her hair with her nose. Once she was sure the cub was relaxed and sleeping soundly, she turned her head back to the entrance, watching for any intruders that would bring pain to her new cub.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to start because it's 420 and I like to give a good taste of what's happening.

Lexa stood next to the tree in the forest outside Polis, and inspected the arrow stuck inside its trunk. She had decided to join some of her people on a hunt today after reports of a beast in the woods came in. The reports had been of a girl screaming followed by a roar that shook the very earth itself. They had left just after sunrise and had been investigating for about an hour when they had stumble across the remains of a fight. She had just turned to inspect the nearby arrow impaled in the ground, when she heard someone calling for her.

“ _Heda!_ ” She heard Ryder calling her. She jogged over to him and felt her heart stop when she saw what he was holding.

“Clarke,” She whispered as she took the knife from his hands. It was the same knife that Clarke carried with her everywhere, only now it was covered in dirt and blood. The people feared there was a _Pauna_ in the woods, and Lexa had to swallow past the lump in her throat that had formed at the idea of Clarke running into one.

“It’s _Wanheda’s?_ ” Ryder asked, indicating the knife.

Lexa took a shuddering breath and steeled her features before nodding. The idea of Clarke dying without knowing how bad Lexa felt for abandoning her made the brunette’s heart clench. She felt like she had left a piece of herself at that mountain when she and her troops left. But now wasn’t a time for showing weakness. There were those who saw Lexa as weak for taking the deal, especially after news of Clarke defeating them all single-handedly started to circulate. She needed to look every bit the stoic commander her people thought she was, even if the guilt tore her apart every night.

“It’s still fresh.” Echo noted. She had decided to abolish all ties to any clan and asked Lexa to allow her a place on her personal guard, stating how it was the only way to pay one of her life-debts. Lexa didn’t need to ask who the other debt was to.

They followed the traces left behind from the struggle to a steep hill nearby, and Lexa sighed in relief when she saw the bulky corpse leaned against a tree at the bottom.

Her relief was short lived, however, when they approached the fallen bounty hunter and took stock of his cataclysmic injuries. Whatever had killed this man, was _big_ and dangerous.

“ _Heda!_ ” One of her guards called from the mouth of a nearby cave. She noticed that the rest of her guards had drawn their weapons as she approached, and was halfway through pulling out her own sword when she froze.

Just inside the cave was a bear bigger than any animal Lexa had ever seen. It was laying on the ground, eyeing them all warily with shockingly blue eyes, and Lexa found herself unable to move, let alone look away, until her attention was shifted to Echo nudging her with her elbow.

The smaller girl pointed just past the bear, and Lexa felt her breath hitch when a familiar head of blonde hair appeared against the beast’s dark fur.

_Clarke._

She watched as the monstrous animal curled around the Sky Princess and nudged her gently with its nose. She saw the moment Clarke realised they weren’t alone when she went from nuzzling the great beast’s fur to standing with it in anticipation to an attack in less than a second.

She was broken from her trance when she watched as Clarke swayed dangerously in place. She wanted to rush forward and catch her before she collapsed but opted instead to grab Echo and keep her from running forward.

The gigantic bear saw their hurried movements and stepped in front of Clarke before opening its mouth and unleashing a roar so powerful Lexa swore even the spirits heard it.

“L-Lexa?”

Lexa sighed when she saw Clarke limp shakily around the bear to look her in the eye.

“Hello, Clarke.” She allowed herself to smile at the blonde’s relieved posture, before attempting once again to rush forward when her legs buckled. She wanted nothing more than to help the girl, especially when she noticed the wounds on her side, but she stopped once more when the very earth itself seemed to shake as the large bear growled lowly in warning.

“It’s okay, Juno.” Clarke whispered. “That’s Lexa. Remember I told you about her?”

Lexa watched as Clarke spoke to the beast, and even more surprising, as the great bear listened. She sighed in relief when the bear nuzzled Clarke’s cheek with its big snout before laying down with a huff curled around the girl.

Lexa kept her eyes on the beast as it watched her edge closer to Clarke.

“It’s okay,” Clarke said hoarsely. “She’s just being protective.”

“Of course.” Lexa replied as she finally kneeled in front of her. “She probably thinks of you as one of her cubs.”

Clarke looked from Lexa’s green eyes to Juno’s bright blue. The bear seemed to agree with the Commander’s assessment, and for some reason it made Clarke smile.

“So how did you and…”

“Juno.”

“So how did you and Juno meet?” Lexa asked conversationally as she examined the cuts on Clarke’s torso.

“I found her stuck in a trap. I gave her some food while helping her, then just ended up telling her everything about myself.”

“That would explain the cold attitude towards me.” Lexa muttered under her breath.

“Lexa-“ Clarke started.

“Not now, we can talk later.”

“Okay,” Clarke looked down and leaned farther back into Juno’s soft fur. “But you should know… I don’t hate you. I don’t trust you, but I don’t hate you.”

Lexa smiled softly and reached up to stroke the blonde’s face before turning back to her guards.

“ _Echo, I need you to come look at her wounds. Ryder, build a fire, we’re going to be here a while.”_

Ryder nodded before going off to gather firewood, probably happy to get away from the gigantic beast in the cave. Echo, on the other hand, was not so lucky as she grabbed her materials only to freeze when another growl rumbled the earth beneath their feet.

“ _Heda,_ I don’t think _Trimani Nomon_ wants me near _Wanheda._ ” She croaked.

Lexa looked between her guard and Juno before turning back to Clarke who was glaring distrustfully at Echo. Noting the correlation between the bears snarling and the blonde’s glaring, she leaned down and gently cupped Clarke’s cheek with her hand.

“Clarke,” She whispered, “Echo isn’t going to hurt you. She wants to help.”

She released a breath in relief when blue eyes turned to her, searching her face and upon finding only sincerity, relaxed.

She took a step back and allowed Echo to work, cleaning and dressing her wounds.

“Would you mind telling me what happened, _Wanheda?_ ” Echo asked gently.

“I was attacked by a bounty hunter, I managed to stab him, but we took a tumble down that hill out there and I hurt my wrist. He took advantage of my incapacitation to return the favour.” She flinched slightly when Echo pressed a little too hard and smiled at the sincere apology the girl gave her. “He said he was going to take me to the Ice Queen so she could kill me, but Juno appeared before he could and saved me.”

She smiled fondly at her new friend, and couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her when Juno nuzzled her cheek with her cold nose.

Lexa watched as Clarke smiled at the bear. It was the same smile she used to give Anya, and she knew that somehow this beast had found its place into the blonde girl’s heart. It saddened Lexa slightly that Clarke had to look to a bear for the comfort she craved, but maybe the spirits sent Juno because it was exactly what she needed.

“The spirits must have taken a liking to you if they sent _Trimani Nomon_ to protect you.” Echo observed.

Clarke considered the other girl’s words, translating them in her head, before responding. “Forest Mother?” She asked.

“ _Sha, Wanheda._ She is the protector of the Trikru. The spirits must have seen your worth and sent her to you.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Clarke whispered brokenly. “I haven’t done anything worthy of celebrating.”

“I disagree.” Echo stated. “You may not like what you had to do, but you eliminated a monster that cast a shadow over our people for years. It’s thanks to you that I know none of my loved ones will ever have to go through what I did in that place, and for that I owe you a debt.”

“Thank you, Echo. But I was headed towards Polis so that I could get a fresh start. Away from the politics and the wars and the killing.”

“Then you will.” Lexa said. “You will be given a house, and after that you may chose a profession and start again. You have my word.”

Clarke considered her words for a moment, before responding. “Only if Juno can come too.”

“Of course.” Lexa nodded, a ghost of a smile on her face. “We’ll put you near the woods and the water so that she may hunt to her delight.”

“Alright, it’s a deal.”

*(OoO)*

Clarke slept through the rest of the day, and Lexa didn’t leave her side once. They left at sunrise the next day, and by midday Polis was within sight.

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke gasped. Unlike TonDC which mostly consisted of tents and a few huts, Polis was filled with buildings of all sorts. She almost forgot about the pain and exhaustion she felt as she took in the city before her, until she hit a root and tripped. She braced herself for impact, only to find strong arms around her waist, holding her up.

“Perhaps we should rest.” Lexa suggested.

Clarke flushed at their proximity but shook her head. “It’s only an hour or two away, I can make it.”

Lexa frowned slightly when they heard a great huff beside them, and turned to see Juno crouching down and looking at Clarke imploringly. “I think she wants you to climb on her back.”

“Yeah because that’s inconspicuous.” Clarke muttered sarcastically.

“You’re walking into Polis with the _Heda_ and a fifteen foot bear. I think people are going to notice anyway.” Echo teased. She and Clarke had spoken quite a bit on the way back, and Lexa was happy to see the blonde getting along with her people.

Clarke grumbled good-naturedly but climbed on Juno’s back anyway. Within minutes she was leaned forward, her head between the bear’s shoulder blades as her eyes struggled to stay open. She looked down when she felt a warm hand against her thigh. She followed it until she met surprisingly warm green eyes.

“Rest,” Lexa told her softly. “We’ll be in Polis soon, you can see it up close then.”

Clarke nodded and closed her eyes. Within seconds her breathing had evened out as the soft motions of Juno’s walking lulled her to sleep.

The Commander and her two guards continued in silence as they approached the gates of Polis. She nodded to the workers in the field who greeted her, ignoring the glances to the small blonde girl sleeping atop the giant black bear.

By the time they reached the gates, they were already open. People gathered in the streets to watch their _Heda_ return. Upon noticing Clarke, there were a few hushed whispers of _Wanheda_ , but a quick glare from their Commander stopped them. The crowd stayed mostly quiet out of respect for the sleeping girl and fear of the hulking beast she rode.

They were almost to The Commander’s house when their small procession was halted by a small boy standing in their path. Cautiously he approached them before looking up between Lexa and Clarke with a mixture of fear and reverence.

“What can I do for you, little one?” Lexa asked as she crouched down to be level with the boy.

“ _Heda,_ is she the one who defeated the mountain?” He asked.

“She is.” Lexa responded, she looked up and smiled when she saw blue eyes watching her.

“C-Could you tell her Lindol said thank you for saving my mother?”

“Why don’t you tell her yourself, Lindol?” Lexa asked and as if on cue, Clarke slid off Juno’s back and crouched next to the Commander. Lindol looked at Clarke for a moment before diving into the blonde’s arms.

Clarke was stunned momentarily as she wrapped her arms around the boy, but when he leaned up and whispered “ _Mochof_ ” in her ear, she couldn’t stop the tears that sprang forward as she buried her face in his sandy blonde hair.

Everyone immediately started cheering as Clarke stood up, and she couldn’t stop the flush in her cheeks as Echo whispered in her ear. “Told you people would notice.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I should be using the fact that I've written ahead to set up some sort of update schedule... but I'm not that smart, nor am I at all likely to adhere to it! So I figured I'd just post the chapters as I finished editing them.  
> And really, are more chapters really such a bad thing?  
> Now, when people speak in Trigedasleng it will be represented in ITALICS, and while I'm sure none of you will have any trouble, I guess I should let you know that there are words written in italics simply for emphasis, not Trigedasleng. Hopefully context will allow you to discern the difference, but if not. I do apologise in advance. Now...  
> ON TO THE GOOD PART!

It had been two weeks since Clarke arrived at Polis, and she was surprised at how easy it was to adjust. Lexa had given her a house by the shore near the woods, but after that she seemed to have disappeared. Echo had told her that Lexa had many duties to see to, but she pointed up the hill in front of Clarke’s house at the large building sitting at the top and told her that the Commander’s quarters were there. She smirked knowingly when she told Clarke that the _Heda_ wanted to keep her close, and laughed loudly at the pink that dusted the blonde’s cheeks.

Echo lived just down the road in a slightly smaller stone house, and visited Clarke every day. Apparently she was to guard Clarke and help her with what she needed to set up shop as a healer.

As time passed, Clarke found herself greatly enjoying her new life. She woke up at dawn and met Echo either at the market to buy supplies or they would join Juno at the woods to hunt and gather what they couldn’t buy. Afterward, they would eat breakfast before heading for the practice circle, where, at Clarke’s behest, they would practice combat. The other warriors were eager to help her where they could, while off to the side Juno lay on the ground sunbathing as various children played around her. The people were initially wary of approaching the massive beast, but they soon warmed up to her once it became clear that she meant no harm so long as her cub was safe. After lunch, Clarke and Juno would head home and relax between the growing number of patients who came asking for her help.

It was rare for her to hear anyone call her _Wanheda_ , as people quickly noticed how uncomfortable she was with the title. Instead the name _Fisa Klark_ had started growing in popularity, and she found herself smiling whenever people called her such.

All in all, it was exactly what Clarke was looking for, and before she knew it another month had passed. She saw Lexa almost every day, they usually didn’t say much other than a short greeting or a few pleasantries, the Commander always had somewhere to be, but she always tried to make time to see Clarke at least once a day. Thinking about the betrayal at the mountain still stung, but she found that the more she saw the Commander, the more she was able to keep herself from automatically flashing back to the Mountain. She still thought of the people from the Ark on occasion –usually only in the dead of night while cuddled up to Juno- and while part of Clarke ached to see her friends, she knew if she were to go back now they would ask questions about why she left, and she doubted they’d like the answers.

“ _Fisa Klark!_ ”

Her attention was brought back to the present as Lindol ran between the merchant stalls toward.

“What’s wrong, Lindol?” She asked as he skidded to a halt in front of her.

“Wolves!” He panted. “By the woods!”

She frowned as she listened to him. Wolves rarely came into the city, but when they did they never came alone and someone always ended up injured.

“Thank you Lindol.” She said calmly. “I need you to go find Echo and let her know what’s going on. I’m gonna go see if there’s anyone who needs my help.”

She watched the boy nod and run away before turning and dashing toward her house. She was the closest house to the woods and she currently had a man resting in her guest room after a nasty fall off his horse.

She made sure to grab a sword from the practice pits and cursed as she finally came to a halt only to look upon four large wolves sniffing around her house and the ones nearby. She needed to get them away from people’s homes, and so without thinking she ran right past them toward the shore, shouting to get their attention.

She pushed the sound of snarling and barking away from her mind and tried to focus only on pumping her arms and putting as much distance between herself and the houses behind her.

She stood ankle deep in the water and watched the wolves run toward her before slowing and circling in front of her. She may have been training with the warriors of Polis, but even they wouldn’t like the odds if they were in her place.

She just had to hold them off long enough for Juno, and maybe Echo, to find her. She shouted at the wolves, trying to make herself look bigger when the first wolf pounced. She braced herself and waited until the last moment before shoving her blade into the beasts open mouth. She ignored the burning pain in her arm as its teeth clamped down while her sword sliced through the back of its neck, severing its spine just below the skull.

She pulled her sword out and spun as another canine jumped at her, falling to her knees with a cry of pain when the wolf managed a swipe at her, raking her back with its large claws.

She let loose a steadying breath and watched the wolf carefully trying to predict its next move while also keeping an eye on the other two circling around her. It lowered itself it pounce when out of nowhere an ear-splitting roar came from the woods as Juno erupted from the trees and sprinted toward the wolves with surprising speed considering her size.

“Juno!” Clarke smiled as she watched the bear swat aside one of the wolves, killing it instantly, before standing in front of the remaining two and unleashing another thundering roar.

The last two wolves seemed to reconsider their position before tucking their tails behind them and running back towards the woods.

All of Polis seemed to have appeared when they heard Juno’s roars and halted a safe distance away as they were reminded that favourite healer’s big furry friend was also her most able protector.

Juno huffed angrily toward the forest once more before turning and nuzzling her snout against Clarke, inspecting her cub for injury.

“I’m fine, Juno, it’s just a scratch.” Clarke whispered as she scratched behind her friend’s ears.

Satisfied, the giant bear gave her cub a long sloppy lick from chin to eyebrow and just like that the tension was broken and the crowd surged forward to congratulate the girl on her fight.

There were plenty of people patting her on the back, mindful of Clarke’s injuries, but before Echo could properly escort her home, her eyes fell on a pair of green ones watching her intently.

The crowd quickly dispersed as the tension between the two girls made itself known. Sure they had been civil over the course of Clarke’s stay, but the look in Lexa’s eyes told her the brunette meant business.

“Lexa, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Clarke asked cordially, ignoring the slight gasp from Echo at her lack of formality.

“I came when I heard there were wolves inside my city.” Lexa answered calmly.

“Maybe at first,” Clarke replied as she crossed her arms and leaned against her door frame, ignoring the pain coursing across down her back. “But you’re also here for something else.”

“You’re as perceptive as ever, Clarke.” Lexa replied with a soft smile.

“Have to be when I don’t know who I can trust.”

Lexa paused at the hardness in Clarke’s eyes. She was surprised to see it after so many weeks of what she thought was progress.

“ _You’re coldness is surprising, Healer_ , _especially considering your warm reputation.”_ Lexa offered.

“ _My apologies, Commander, I’m just wary of the ulterior motives of one such as yourself._ ”

Lexa bristled at the blonde’s words, more from having been read so easily than any actual disrespect.

“I’ve come to ask if you would like to join me at tomorrow’s clan meeting.”

“No. Thank you _Heda_ , be sure to stop by if you’re in need of any _medical_ assistance.”

And with that the commander of the Twelve Clans watched as the only girl to ever challenge her followed her bear companion inside and slammed the door in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my midterms and am way too tired to clean my house, so while we eagerly await tonight's episode, and to keep myself hyped up, here's another chapter because writing caring, unapologetic, takes-zero-shit, putting-on-a-brave-front Clarke is fun, and it's made even more fun when she has a literal mama bear following her around.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Echo shouted as she crashed through Clarke’s front door only to find the girl seated at her dining table trying to reach behind her and clean the wounds on her back.

“Is that any way to treat your injured friend?” Clarke asked sarcastically.

“I should leave you to help yourself, seeing as you clearly have a death wish.” Echo muttered even as she grabbed the rag from the blonde’s hands and gently started dabbing at her wounds.

“Lexa asked if I wanted to join her, and I said no. Nothing particularly insane to me.”

“You and I both know you don’t just disrespect and turn down the _Commander_ without serious repercussions.”

“Nothing I said was disrespectful. I simply declined an invitation.”

“From the Commander! It’s a little bit more important than an invite to peruse the markets.”

“She can’t do anything about it anyway.” Clarke replied simply.

“And what, exactly is stopping her?” Echo asked incredulously as she wrapped Clarke’s arm in fresh bandages.

“Yes Clarke, what exactly is stopping me from forcing you to join me tomorrow?” Lexa chimed in from the wide open doorway causing Echo to jump slightly.

“ _Greetings Commander. Is there something else you needed?”_ Clarke asked nonchalantly.

“I would like to know what exactly is stopping me from forcing you to attend the meeting tomorrow.” Lexa said quietly, aware of the people behind her watching the exchange discretely.

“You are, _Heda_ ,” Clarke replied easily as she rose and made her way toward the guest room to check on her patient.

Echo watched confused as her close friend seemingly ignored the most powerful person in the twelve clans in favour of checking on a simple farmer.

“ _Try not to work it too hard and you should be fine in a couple of weeks. I’ll come by and check on it then, and decide whether it is ready to have the splint removed._ ” She said gently before sticking her head out the window and shouting to one of the warriors passing by.

“ _Colste! Can you help Freed back to his house?”_

The warrior turned and smiled at the young woman. “For you, _Fisa Klark,_ anything!”

Clarke smiled and escorted Freed to her door where she handed him off to Colste. She gasped and laughed lightly when Freed wrapped her up in a big hug then smiled as he turned to where Juno was lying and crouched down to scratch behind her ears. It made her happy that some of the adults were following their children’s example, and were no longer afraid of the great beast.

“ _Thank you Forest Mother,”_ He said softly. “ _May you keep protecting our golden cub for the rest of her days._ ”

Juno huffed and licked his face before standing up and joining her cub in her bedroom. She walked across the floor to her favoured spot near the wall and hunkered down next to the pile of furs Clarke used instead of a bed. Echo had offered more than once to go get a bed for her but Clarke refused every time, saying she would only buy a bed if Echo could find one that could support a twenty-foot, ton-and-a-half bear as well.

The mother bear watched as her cub moved about the room, purposefully ignoring the other humans as she restocked her shelves with the various roots and herbs she had acquired that morning.

Finally done arranging and rearranging her various medicines, Clarke took a seat in front of her mother bear and let understanding blue eyes quell the growing anxiety in her chest from the girls standing in the next room.

“You haven’t answered my question Clarke.” Lexa said, finally breaking the silence as she strode toward the blonde’s room. She noticed the sky girl stiffened and her chest clenched with sadness before freezing when Juno growled lowly, shaking the very foundation of the house in warning.

“Actually I did.” Clarke sighed as she stood up and turned to face Lexa. “The reason you’re not going to force me to go with you tomorrow is because you can’t. You gave me your word that Polis would be my fresh start. Away from politics, war, and killing. Therefore your only option is to actually ask me to come of my own will otherwise you’ll be going back on your word.”

“Clarke!” Echo exclaimed. “You can’t talk to her like that.”

“ _I mean no disrespect, Commander_.” Clarke said, not taking her eyes off the brunette before her. “I was simply stating the facts.”

There was a tense silence that fell over them as the Princess of the Sky and the Commander of the Ground stared at each other intently.

“Very impressive, _Fisa_ ,” Lexa said with an appeasing smile after a few minutes. “Your cunning is more than enough proof that you should join me at the meetings.”

She watched, confused, as Clarke visibly bristled at her compliment and rage filled her fiery blue eyes. “And your words are more than enough proof that I made the correct decision in declining your invitation, _Heda._ ”

Lexa sighed and walked back past Echo to take a seat at the table. “I’m afraid I can’t leave until I’ve convinced you otherwise.” She said.

“Well, _Heda,_ I need to visit some patients and stop by the market to purchase some food, so please feel free to make yourself at home or come with me.”

“And if I ordered you to stay?”

“Well then you would have to explain to the people I tend to that one of their best healers is being punished for doing her job instead of being coerced into doing something she’d rather not do.”

Echo’s jaw dropped as she watched Lexa growl and shoot to her feet to follow Clarke out the door, only to be halted by Juno’s hulking frame. To her credit, the Commander stood her ground as the giant bear looked down at her with hard blue eyes. A silent warning not to harm her cub.

Lexa took a deep breath to calm herself before nodding sincerely to the bear. Content with the Commander’s intentions, Juno let loose a puff of air before turning and running down the small street with her head down. She delighted in her cub’s happy squeal as she shoved her head between the human’s legs and gingerly shoved the girl up onto her back.

Clarke laughed as her friend lifted her easily onto her back. She quickly readjusted herself and leaned forward to bury her head in soft, dark fur. “Thanks Juno.” She whispered and smiled at the responding rumble beneath her chest.

Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke ride around on top of the enormous ursine, waving and talking to those who greeted her in the street. Many people congratulated her on her fight with the wolves, and each time the sky girl would flush and simply indicate that Juno had done most of the work. She watched as her suspicions were confirmed as Clarke treated people from all walks of life with the same respect and warmth, and was surprised to find out that some other clan leaders already knew of her and had requested her services upon entering Polis.

They only spoke at times when Clarke would seemingly conscript Lexa into being her assistant, much to the shock and awe of her patients, despite the respectful way she softly ordered the Commander about. Never before had they seen their Commander answer to anyone, let alone without a fight.

They had just finished checking on a young farm boy who had fallen ill and were on their way back to the city when Clarke finally spoke.

“You said I have a reputation for being kind, right?”

“I did,” Lexa replied, “and it seems it would be an accurate observation.”

Clarke stopped and sighed before turning to Lexa. “I know you love your people, Lexa. I see it every day when you walk among them, and over my time here I’ve come to love them too. They took me in and allowed me to put my actions behind me. They gave me a life, and now, I’ve come to see them as my people too.”

“If you love them as I do,” Lexa began, “then join me at the-“ she was interrupted when Clarke pressed a pale finger against her lips.

“I love these people,” she said as she turned and started leisurely walking back towards the city. “They’ve given me a second chance, and in return I do what I can to ease their pain and heal their sickness.”

“Why are you so adamant in refusal, Clarke?” Lexa asked. Her patience for this continued dance was wearing thin. Her position might require it of her, but even so, she would much rather spar with swords instead of words. “You have the potential to accomplish so muc-“ She was cut off when a fist cracked against her jaw, catching her off guard and nearly knocking her to the ground. When she looked up at the fuming blonde she was briefly enraptured by the roaring flames raging behind cerulean orbs.

“What did I tell you when you found me in that cave?” She asked furiously.

“That you didn’t hate me?” Lexa tried, though the past few hours were starting to make her think the opposite.

“I told you I didn’t trust you.” Clarke seethed. “Or did you forget?”

“No,” Lexa replied sadly. “I remember.”

“So, knowing that, did you _really_ think I would see whatever you say as anything more than another attempt at manipulating me?”

“I wasn’t trying to-“ She was cut off as another fist flew into her face.

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Clarke raged. “I don’t trust you on _any_ level! Not politically! Not professionally! And _especially_ not personally!”

“Is this about me kissing you?” Lexa asked cautiously. Not only was she wary of the unbridled rage rolling off the blonde in waves, but after this afternoon, she was acutely aware of the giant bear standing not five feet from them as well.

“This is about you telling me you care about me and then abandoning without a word when I needed you most!” Clarke screamed.

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly, “I had no choice. My people-“

“You and I both know that’s not what I’m talking about! This isn’t about you doing what was right for your people, because I understand that. Hell, this isn’t even about you doing it behind my back -even though I probably would have agreed with you- because I understand that! This is about you giving me false hope and taking it away! This is about you planting the idea of someday being happy away from the killing and the constant struggles to survive when you had no right to!”

Lexa was ready for it this time and caught the wildly swinging fist easily as tears streamed down the blonde’s face.

“Clarke, I’m sorry…” Lexa started but she knew there was nothing more she could say. She realised her mistake when the sky girl stiffened and looked up at her, somehow angrier than before.

“NO!” She thundered. “You don’t get to apologise. You’re the Commander of an entire people; regretting choices you’ve made is a luxury you can’t afford!” Lexa stiffened and nodded, schooling her features as she did so. She deserved everything Clarke had to say, not for the betrayal, like the blonde said, but for toying with this beautiful creature’s emotions in the midst of a war where anything can happen without a moment’s notice. “Now, after having finally put together a life for myself and starting to work through some of my issues, you’re trying to manipulate me into throwing it all away and you won’t even tell me why!”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Lexa demanded, cringing internally as she became defensive. Clarke was justified in her anger, yet Lexa still couldn’t stop herself from being on edge whenever the other girl saw through her.

“I need you to be honest with me, Lexa.” She said quietly, the fight leaving her voice. “What do you really need of me?”

Lexa sighed and ran a hand over her chocolate braids. “Politically, professionally, or personally?”

“Start with why it’s so important I attend the meeting tomorrow.”

“There are growing tensions between the Clans. The Ice Queen is looking to start a war, and killing you would be the perfect spark to ignite the flames of battle. On top of that, the other clans are wary of the Sky People colonising Mount Weather. They fear your people will become the next Mountain Men. I need you to help ease tensions between the Coalition and the Skaikru. I need the Ice Nation to see that not only am I not afraid of you, but that I have your support. You’re actions both before and after the Mountain have made you a legend among our people. They respect and love you for your warm and caring attitude –something we are not accustomed to seeing in one such as yourself- while simultaneously fearing your wrath and prowess on the battlefield. I need the one who felled our greatest foe to stand by me, especially when the Forest Mother, matron spirit of my clan, has chosen to watch over you.”

Clarke swallowed as she listened to Lexa’s heartfelt words, trusting their logic more than their sincerity.

“Everyone in Polis knows you now,” Lexa continued. “Not just for your exploits in battle, but for the kindness and care you show for all people, regardless of rank or station. Many of them already look to you as a sort of day-to-day leader, second only to me. They come to you with their problems looking for guidance, and you show them time and time again that you are more than willing to provide it.” She paused and made sure she wore none of the masks she usually did as she tried to speak her next words as earnestly as possible. “You owe these people nothing, and it is not fair of me to ask you, but I need you to be that leader for them.”

Clarke said nothing as she turned away and walked back towards the city, considering Lexa’s words. She had meant it when she said that she knew nothing was more important to Lexa than her people. Clan didn’t matter to the Commander, everyone was her people, and the more she watched them and lived with them, the more Clarke saw them as her people too. She sighed and allowed her gaze to fall on the city stretched out before her and found herself coming to a decision; she loved these people too much to not want peace, but as they approached the gates to the city, her distrust forced her to turn and stare at the Commander once more.

“Alright,” She said. “I’ll help you, but I have conditions.”

“I will meet any conditions within my power.” Lexa replied seriously.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head. “I need your word as Commander of the Twelve Clans and Leader of the Coalition that my conditions will be met, otherwise I go back to my house and we go back to exchanging pleasantries in passing.”

Lexa sighed as she fought the sadness that threatened to crush her chest at hearing just how little Clarke trusted her. She took a deep breath and schooled her features before looking Clarke in the eye and speaking clearly.

“ _I, Lexa, Commander of the Twelve Clans, Leader of the Coalition, do give my word that the conditions of Clarke of Polis are met, lest my bloodline be dishonoured for the generations to come and my spirit never find rest.”_

Clarke nodded at her words, and Lexa took note of the soft smile on her face at being addressed as _Clarke of Polis_.

“So, _Skai Prisa_ ,” Lexa asked. “What are your conditions?”

Clarke took a deep breath before steeling herself to bargain with the Commander of the Twelve Clans.

“First, wherever I go Juno goes.” She turned and smiled at her furry friend before turning back to Lexa. “That includes Clan meetings, war councils, and anywhere else I’ll be required to be. I also will not tolerate threats made or disrespect toward my trusted companion.”

“Done, though I don’t think she’ll fit in some of the war tents.” Lexa cheered internally as she watched Clarke fight against a small smile. “As for the disrespect, it will not be a problem. To insult _Trimani Nomon_ is to insult the entire _Trikru.”_

“Good,” Clarke nodded to herself as she absently reached up to scratch behind Juno’s ears. “Second, I will not take being addressed as _Wanheda_ as a compliment but rather an insult. Regardless of your customs, I don’t take pride in what I had to do.”

“You would deny my people their gratitude by taking offense to it?” Lexa asked neutrally.

“I didn’t say that. I’ve started to accept what’s happened, and seeing the lives saved and the fear abolished here helped greatly with that. But slaughtering more than three hundred and fifty people is not something to be celebrated. Especially when they were mostly innocent, regardless of what you think, and it was all done with the pull of a lever. _Life has no meaning if death has no cost._ ” She finished in flawless Trigedasleng.

“Understood. I will inform the clan leaders that your prowess in battle is not something you want celebrated.”

“My prowess as a murderer is not something I want celebrated.” Clarke corrected.

“Of course,” Lexa replied. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes. My third condition is we go into this as equals.”

“That was already my intention, Clarke.” Lexa started but shut her mouth when Clarke shook her head gently.

“You’re being dishonest, Lexa. To me and to yourself. You’re telling yourself you want me to support you and stand by your side, but I can tell you just want me to stand quietly, nod my head, and tell everyone I agree with everything the mighty _Heda says._ ”

Lexa felt her rage bubble up at the accusation, but as she considered the blonde’s words, she knew them to be true. She came looking for the _Skai Prisa,_ to have the hero of her people follow her unquestioningly first, and for Clarke to help her lead second. Her cheeks burned with shame as Clarke’s heated words from earlier started truly sinking in.

“So what is it you propose?” Lexa asked.

“If I’m going into this lion’s den, it’s going to be beside you, not crawling behind you.” Clarke replied softly. “That means talking to me. Sharing your thoughts on whatever happens in there, listening to my thoughts and taking them into account before making a final decision. I’m aware of the fact that you are _Heda_ , and any decisions that don’t pertain to what you’ve asked me to help with are yours to handle –though I would like it if you still talked to me, if for no other reason than building trust.”

“People will not take kindly to me having you as an equal,” Lexa countered. “They will accuse me of being weak and think that you are the one manipulating me.”

“That’s not my problem.” Clarke said heatedly. She paused and took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer manner. “If it helps, you can call me an advisor or something, and in public make it look like you have the final say, but, if it even has the slightest connection to what I’m there for, we decide together. You’ll just have to figure out how to make it work.”

Lexa sighed. The sky girl was certainly making her life difficult, and yet she couldn’t help the slight giddiness she felt at being able to work with Clarke again, and maybe, start work on repairing some of the damage she had done.

“Alright,” she agreed. “You have my word that I request your partnership, not service, in leading the clans and hopefully keeping the peace.”

“ _Mochof, Heda._ ” Clarke replied.

“ _Pro._ Is there anything else?”

“Just one thing, and this is for you Lexa not the Commander.”

“Go on.” Lexa prompted.

“I want you to be completely honest with me from now on. No lying, no manipulating, no half-truths, no going behind my back. We’re no longer the leaders of two peoples working together toward common goal. I’m here in the interest of maintaining peace and keeping my people safe; that includes Sky People _and Trigedakru._ Our goals are completely the same this time and to distrust and betray me is to do the same to your people. I’m giving you a second chance to prove you’re someone I can trust and rely on, don’t make me regret it.”

“I understand.” Lexa said sincerely. “From this point onward, I will endeavor to be completely honest with you. I will not take this second chance for granted. Now, if that is all, I bid you a good day, _Fisa Klark_ , and will stop by your house tomorrow to meet you before the meeting.”

“Thank you, _Heda_ ,” Clarke responded before turning toward the market and making her way through the crowded stalls.

Lexa smiled softly as she watched the blonde walk away. Somehow, Clarke had found it in herself to, maybe not trust, but come to an understanding with the Commander. Her smile grew slightly when the blonde turned around once more and called out to her.

“Oh, and Lexa, I still don’t hate you!” She called out before turning back strolling with her big black bear down the street.

Lexa was only vaguely aware of the incredulous looks people were giving their _Heda_ and _Skai Prisa_ , as she strolled back to her own quarters with a light smile on her face.

The people were right. _Fisa Klark_ the _Skai Prisa_ more than earned her reputation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's reading week and I'm snowed in at my parents house, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to post again while I avoid working on my other fic :P Anyway, here's another chapter, and thanks to those who have commented (Nothing motivates me more than a full inbox!) I'm really glad you guys like Juno because she's here to stay too. I'm trying to add some more stuff to show Clarke interacting with the people of Polis during her time there but I don't want to get too caught up in it when I still have other story stuff on the back burner.  
> Anyway thanks for the support and keep commenting/favorutiting if you want me to keep writing!  
> ON TO THE SHOW!

The next day, Clarke woke early and decided to skip her trip to the market to check on some of her patients before heading to the practice pit near her house to train with the warriors and work off her nerves before Lexa came to escort her to the clan meeting. She had become acquainted with a couple of the different clan leaders, but her short visits had not given her enough insight into how these people were when discussing politics. She would have to rely on Lexa to let her know who to look out for until she had a better idea of what made them all tick.

She smiled as she approached the practice ring and found Juno laying there, waiting for her. At any one time, the massive bear seemed to have two or three children playing on or around her, and as Clarke approached her, she laughed as the gentle giant huffed in playful annoyance before raising to her feet, much to the delight of the children on her back, and walked up to her cub to nuzzle her cheek with a cool snout before returning to her place in the sun.

Clarke sparred with Colste for a few rounds. She was slowly getting better, and she couldn’t help jumping and cheering when she finally managed to sweep her friend’s legs and point her sword at his throat. The other warriors nearby chuckled at her enthusiasm before walking over and patting her on the back in congratulations.

She decided to end on a high note, and walked back to her house with Juno to grab a quick bath before throwing on her best clothes. She dressed herself in a pair of tight, dark grey pants, a light blue short-sleeved shirt, and her trusty leather jacket. She knew the other leaders and delegates were bound to be donned in clothes that were much more extravagant, but as she looked out her window and watched the people go by, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Once satisfied with her appearance, she prepared a quick lunch, grabbed a basket full of fish one of her patients had given her, and went outside to sit on the grass with Juno.

She grinned at the way her friend perked up as the smell of fresh fish floated across the wind and tossed it to her with a laugh before taking her usual place against the bear’s side while Juno burrowed into the basket of delicious treats. Sometime later, her eyes were closed as she and Juno basked in the midsummer sun and was just starting to drift off to sleep when the sound of footsteps and a surprisingly playful voice brought her back to wakefulness.

“Behold, the great _Skai Prisa_ , watch as she and her mighty mother bear claim all the earth as their throne only to nap before the court.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the gentle teasing as she cracked her eyes open and looked up at Lexa smiling down at her. The sunlight cloaked the Commander in a shining aura and Clarke’s breath hitched slightly at the majesty of it.

“Yeah, well yesterday I managed to successfully negotiate with the _Heda_ , and live to tell the tale, so I thought Juno and I deserved some time to relax before being escorted to a clan meeting and suffering through the horror that is politics.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke’s teasing as she effortlessly pulled the reclining girl to her feet.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“As ready as I can be.” Clarke answered before taking a deep breath and turning to face the large building atop the hill.

*(OoO)*

As expected, Clarke’s reception was less than cordial at the meeting. Lexa considered them lucky that the only two actual clan leaders at the meeting seemed to have already met Clarke and seemed to take a liking to her.

Luna of the Boat Clan smiled somewhat dreamily as she greeted Clarke. If Clarke had to guess, she would put the older woman in her mid-thirties but age was a difficult thing to discern on the ground. She was dressed in beautiful lavender robes that complimented her dark hair and fair complexion perfectly and when Clarke had met her to deliver some rubs to ease breathing she couldn’t help thinking the woman had a slight fairy tale fell to her.

Meanwhile, Mado of the Desert was an older gentleman. He was adorned in what could easily be mistaken for an assortment of rags wrapped around his frail figure, but closer inspection revealed that not only were the rags made of the sturdiest, lightest fabric Clarke had ever seen, but hidden beneath them was a set of polished steel armor didn’t seem to impede the man one bit, despite his aging body. He immediately pulled the Sky Princess into a tight hug upon seeing her, thanking her profusely once again for the salve she had given him a few days earlier for his sore back.

The rest of those gathered were much more vocal in their displeasure.

“This is a closed meeting!”

“She is not even of the clans!

“She looks no better than a simple commoner!”

“What does she know of leading?!”

“She doesn’t even have any kill marks!”

Lexa watched as the delegates clambered to be heard over each other when she saw Clarke stiffen. Clearly she had heard that last comment and did not take it very well.

Lexa hand rested on her sword hilt, she was half tempted to shut them up herself, but her curiosity got the best of her when she saw Clarke lean closer to Juno and whisper something in the bear’s ear. Moments later the meeting room shook as Juno unleashed a mighty roar, silencing the dissenters and pulling their attention away from Lexa and toward the subject of their most recent grievances.

“First,” Clarke said lowly. “ _Heda_ doesn’t have time to listen to your petty complaints, _especially when you all cry like babes fresh off the teat_.”

She paused as she looked around the room, leveling glares at each of them.

“Second, any problem you have with me can be addressed with me, personally.”

“And why do you think we should listen to anything you have to say?” Luna asked good-naturedly. To most, it would sound like a challenge and keep the Boat Clan leader from putting her neck on the line trusting the sky girl, but Lexa could see that that the woman was providing Clarke with a captive audience since none of the delegates would dare interrupt when an actual clan leader was speaking.

Clarke nodded at the leader of the Boat Clan in acknowledgement before turning back to the gathered dissenters. “Which of you commented on my lack of kill marks?”

“I did.” Said a man near the back. He was rather bulky, his deep green cotton shirt strained against his chest as he took full advantage of his size to push to the front of the room. “If you carry no kill marks, you have no more experience than a freshly recruited second.”

“What’s your name?” Clarke asked calmly.

“I am Grom of the Marsh Clan, sent as a delegate for-“

“Thank you Grom, but I only asked for your name.” Clarke interrupted.

Lexa watched with well-contained amusement as Grom’s face turned red with anger. “How dare you!?” He shouted. “I am a representative of the Marsh Clan, who do you-“

“Tell me, Grom,” Clarke inquired, seemingly indifferent to the man’s growing rage at being interrupted again. “How many kill marks do you have?”

Lexa smirked internally as the representative of the Marsh Clan’s anger was seemingly forgotten as he puffed out his chest in pride before turning and ripping his shirt from his body to reveal the marks that decorated his back.

“I bear the marks of twenty-one kills, all earned in glorious combat against my enemies.” He exclaimed proudly.

“That’s rather impressive,” Clarke observed. “And I take it that large stature of yours was an asset in some of those battles?”

Grom barked out a hearty laugh before responding, “The spirit’s blessed me with a body designed for combat. I am grateful I was not born slim or,” he looked down his nose at her as he sneered, “vertically challenged.”

Lexa tightened her grip on her sword in barely contained anger. She was very close to standing from her throne and slitting the man’s throat for his inpudence, especially when Clarke’s body was nothing short of perfect.

“You’re right, Grom. I’m not as tall or broad as you.” Clarke observed. “And when I look at your marks and see how they fill your back I’m reassured of a simple fact.” The entire procession watched with bated breath as Clarke stepped down from her place standing next to Lexa’s throne, shrugging off her jacket before carelessly pulling her shirt over her head as she came to a halt in front Grom.

“And what fact is that _Fisa_?” Mado asked with barely contained amusement. Clarke returned the man’s smile as she turned to addressed him.

“It’s actually quite simple, Mado.” She said as she turned in place, facing each delegate in turn while simultaneously showing off the marks from her fight with the wolves the previous day. “If the back of someone as large as Grom here can barely fit all twenty-one of his marks from _glorious_ combat, then there is no way I would be able to fit several hundred of them on my own.”

A collective gasp told them when it dawned on the remaining delegates just who Clarke was.

Grom was the most comical of reactions as his eyes grew impossibly wide while his mouth flapped uselessly until he managed to utter three syllables in a hushed tone.

“ _Wanheda._ ”

What he didn’t expect was the subsequent punch to the face that had him on the ground, or the apathetic way Clarke put her clothes back on before returning to her place by Lexa’s side.

“In case it wasn’t made clear enough,” Lexa announced. “Clarke is the one who felled the Mountain and made sure that we could all sleep soundly at night knowing our families and loved ones are safe from the threat of reapers and abduction. You have all heard her legend, and no doubt have heard of more than one of her many titles. That being said, she has requested that she not be addressed as _Wanheda_ , and as Grom saw just now, she will take offense to those who do.” She paused and allowed the information to soak in before continuing.

“The _Skai Prisa_ has seen countless battles since she arrived from the sky in cage of steel and fire, and has earned her place by my side as a trusted ally. Not only that, but she is accompanied and protected by the _Trimani Nomon_ , the matron spirit of the Tree Clan and I see this as a sign that she is here to help us. Are there any questions before we begin the actual meeting?”

She paused and watched the others seated before them look between themselves before one daring hand rose into the air.

“Yes, Luna?” Clarke offered gently.

“If I may, _Fisa Klark_ , why do you take offense at the title of _Wanheda_? Is it not a mantle to be worn proudly, demonstrating your great skill in combat?”

Clarke sighed before looking the Boat Clan leader in the eye. “My back may not big enough to mark all the ghosts that follow me, but that does not mean I don’t honour the fallen. Instead, I honour those who have fallen by my hand by living the life they never could and using it to heal others and save lives. It would be insulting to them if I was known only for killing them, and not for living the life their spirits have blessed me with.”

“Well said.” Mado chimed in and Clarke smiled at him gratefully before turning to her Commander and listening as the meeting turned toward more relevant matters.

*(OoO)*

“Ugh.” Clarke grunted as the last delegate left before sliding to the floor and leaning against Juno. “I thought it would never end!” She whispered conspiratorially in the bear’s ear. The meeting went slowly as the various clans voiced their complaints, none of which had to do with the Sky People. She was able to see some of the tension Lexa had been referring to, as several Clans voiced their complaints towards each other, all of which boiled down to the Ice Nation encroaching on other people’s borders in supposed ‘military exercises’ and the rest of the clans taking sides in each resulting conflict.

“You did well today, Clarke.” Lexa stated as she stood from her throne and moved to join the blonde on the floor. “They have seen that you are not one to be trifled with, and now as they return to their homes, word will start spreading to the clans that you stand by me.”

“ _Your words fill me with pride, Commander._ ” Clarke muttered sarcastically before standing with Juno behind her.

“You know,” Lexa said jokingly, watching as Clarke and Juno made their way to the door. “Most people would be lashed for such disrespect.”

She knew she had misspoken when she saw the blonde stiffen as she reached for the door and cringed internally at the argument that was bound to ensue.

“My love for the _Trigedakru_ and respect for their culture keeps me standing on decorum,” Clarke said lowly through clenched teeth. “And my understanding of your situation keeps my mouth shut in front of others. But don’t think for a second that I respect you Lexa.”   

“I am _Heda_ ,” Lexa replied. “The spirits have chosen me to lead my people, is that not enough?”

“For your people, maybe.” Clarke ground out. “Though your actions at Mount Weather have some of them questioning that too. That’s why I’m here ‘as your advisor’.”

“You’re here as my advisor because I trust your wisdom, not because I need help winning the respect of unhappy politicians. My sword does that just fine.”

“You’re mistaking respect for fear, Lexa.” Clarke countered. “You don’t scare me.”

“And when word spreads that the one who stands literally at my side holds as little respect for me as the dissenters, what then?”

“As your advisor, I’d recommend you don’t let that happen.” Clarke replied easily.

“How would I do that?” Lexa asked hotly. She was growing weary of the other woman’s hot-and-cold attitude.

“Easy. Earn my respect.”

“And _how_ am I supposed to do that,” Lexa shouted as she shot to her feet. “When your hatred for me is so great?!”

“I already told you Lexa, I don’t hate you.”

“Recent behaviour would indicate otherwise!”

“I’m hurt, Lexa.” Clarke muttered brokenly. “I’m hurt that you left me. I’m angry at you and I hate myself for what I was forced to do. I’m sad that the pressures of leadership and the heat of battle forced you to make what ultimately turned out to be the wrong decision.”

“I had to!” Lexa shouted, trying valiantly to reign her emotions in before someone walked in or overheard them through the door. “I have a responsibility to keep my people safe!”

“I understand that,” Clarke replied softly. “And I understand that, at the time, it seemed like the best way to spare your people’s lives and keep them safe in the future.”                                          

Lexa looked into the blonde’s eyes and she wasn’t sure what hurt more, the look of hatred she thought she had seen before, or the soft hint of pity being directed at her now. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and replayed Clarke’s words in her mind before pausing.

“What do you mean ‘at the time’?” She asked lowly.

Clarke sighed to herself and shook her head before turning back to the door. “As your advisor, I think it would be in your best interest to make sure word doesn’t spread about what they were doing to my people.”

“Why is that?” Lexa asked, but before the words had fully passed her lips, both blonde and bear were already out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy seeing that you guys are enjoying this! I managed to get a bunch of writing done today and decided to reward myself by posting another chapter for you guys! I hope you like this chapter and if you do, let me know! I love getting feedback from my readers and it always inspires me to keep at it!

A week passed since the meeting and already Clarke could see that news of what she had said before the representatives of the Twelve Clans was spreading throughout the city.

“You really said that?” Colste asked, chuckling. He, like many others, was proud of how Clarke had handled herself.

“It’s true,” Clarke said as she pulled a needle and thread through a cut in the man’s side. “There’s just no room for me to have any marks.”

“Still,” The man continued. “You probably could have been a tad bit more tactful, instead of insulting the man.”

“Hey, he started it.” Clarke replied. “He spent the entire meeting interrupting people with his own complaints and generally making life difficult for everyone in attendance.” She paused and her voice lowered while she kept her eyes on the work before her. “It’s hard enough living with what I’ve had to do without people like him invalidating it.”

“Your pain is understandable.” Colste said as he put a large hand on her shoulder. “The words of one _branwoda_ do not negate that. Instead focus on remembering how many people you have saved.”

Clarke smiled sadly as she felt the hand on her shoulder start trembling slightly.

“Regardless of his character,” she joked in an effort to change subjects, “he still called me short, so he had it coming either way.” She stuck her chin out defiantly and grinned when her friend’s booming laugh filled the air.

“You have a point. No one insults _Klark kom Skaikru’s_ stature without feeling the repercussions.” Clarke smiled and nudged the man half-heartedly shaking her head at her friend’s antics.

Colste was her usual sparring partner whenever Echo was too busy to train her. He was the first to march right past Juno into the practice pit and proudly state that he would be the one to teach the beautiful _Skai Prisa_ to carry a blade with the same grace she carried herself. His patience and understanding of what she was going through, mixed with his ability to consistently make her laugh –usually with the Grounder equivalent of a cheesy pick-up line- made him one of her best friends in the city. He reminded her a bit of Bellamy with his easy demeanor and the way he withheld judgement because he himself was not what most would call innocent.

“I’ve been thinking,” Clarke said as she finished her stitching and reached for a clean rag.

“That’s never a good thing.” Colste interrupted. Clarke glared at him and smacked him lightly on the shoulder when he only laughed in response.

“I’m being serious, Colste.” She said, unable to completely keep the petulance out of her voice.

“ _My apologies, Sky Princess._ ” Colste grinned. “What is on your mind?”

“I’ve been thinking that I kind of don’t want to be called _Klark kom Skaikru_ anymore.” She said carefully, eyes never leaving the wound she was busy cleaning.

“Why would you no longer wish to be associated with your people?” Colste asked curiously. “Are you not proud of your heritage?”

“It’s not that,” Clarke said shaking her head. “Even now, I still love my people and I still would be willing to do anything to protect them, but it’s not just them who are my people anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t want to just be known for my ties to just one people when I’ve decided to try to save and protect as many people as I can, regardless of clan.”

“You would rather people know you care for all instead of a select few.” Colste finished.

“Exactly. I figured after what I’ve done, I should try to help more than just the remaining forty-four who came down with me. It might still haunt me, but the fall of the Mountain has brought peace, no matter how tenuous it might be, and I owe it to those who sacrificed everything to try and keep the bloodshed to a minimum.”

Colste hummed and nodded before speaking almost to himself. “ _Klark kom Kru_ does have a nice ring to it.”

Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. She still missed her family and friends from the Ark, but the people of Polis had helped her heal and build a life for herself where the atrocities of her past could be separate but not forgotten.

*(OoO)*

A week and a half passed before Clarke had to deal with yet _another_ mishap. Only a few days after her conversation with Colste, her friends and many of her patients had already taken to addressing her as _Klark kom Kru._

_I swear it’s just one problem after another,_ she thought to herself as she stood in her usual place next to Lexa at the clan meeting. Unsurprisingly, the reactions to Clarke renouncing her old name garnered less than positive reactions from most of those attending. Even Lexa was staring at her with confusion.

“This is an outrage!” The delegate from the Ice Nation shouted. He wore an assortment of decorative furs that seemed far too warm for the middle of summer, and Clarke’s patience for him was already wearing thin after only two meetings where every other word out of his mouth was an attempt to undermine Lexa’s authority. “ _Heda,_ you can’t seriously expect us to sit here and listen to someone who actively disrespects not just her own people, but our sacred traditions as well!”

“I’m sure the _Skai Prisa_ has a reasonable explanation for this.” Mado interjected calmly.

“Do you have an explanation, _Fisa?_ ” Lexa asked.

“I do, _Heda._ ” Clarke replied evenly. Lexa nodded at her to continue, and watched as the blonde strode purposefully toward one of the many dark nooks that lined the walls around them. She looked into the shadows for a moment before calling out, “Echo could you come out here please?”

The whole room froze as they watched the young woman seemingly materialize from the shadows with a sheepish look on her face. Most people were aware that the Commander kept guards hidden in the shadows during meetings, but they were infamous for their ability to be completely unseen and unheard until they were needed.

“ _My apologies, Commander._ ” Echo said quietly.

Lexa nodded briefly before turning her attention back to the blonde who continued to surprise her at every turn.

“Echo, can you tell us what your full name is?” Clarke asked calmly.

“ _Ekko kom Heda Gona,_ ” The other woman answered proudly.

“But before that you were _kom Azgeda_ , right?”

“Yes, _Skai Prisa,_ I renounced my clan to pay the life debt I owed to _Heda_ as her personal guard.”

Clarke nodded then turned to Lexa next. “And you, _Heda_ have also renounced your clan, correct?”

“I did,” Lexa answered. “When the spirit of _Heda_ chose me, I renounced my loyalty to any single clan in favour of serving all people within my coalition.”

“And there’s your answer.” Clarke said to the group. “I still love the Sky People with all my heart, but I’m a healer in the service of all people, regardless of clan.”

With that she returned to her place next to Lexa, listening as a representative from the Horse Clan complained again of Ice Nation troops crushing their crops in what was once again referred to as nothing more than a military exercise.

Eventually, the meeting came to a close and, like last time, Clarke decided to stay behind, leaning against Juno as she watched the others leave. She remained standing, though, and prepared herself to defend her honour for the umpteenth time as she watched Grom lumber over to her.

“ _Skai Prisa,_ ” He grunted, “is it true what you said about serving all peoples?”

“It is.” Clarke replied evenly. Her eyes widened in disbelief as, instead of challenging her, the large man dropped to his knees before them.

“Please come to the Marsh Clan and help my father.” He pleaded.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak when Lexa cut her off. “The _Skai Prisa_ owes you nothing, Grom. Especially after how you insulted her at the last meeting.”

“I am aware of my mistake, _Heda,_ and while I know I don’t deserve it, I beg of you _Fisa Klark,_ I will gladly take the however many lashes you see fit if you’ll only help _Ain nontu._ ” Clarke was shocked at the way the man’s voice quivered with emotion as he literally begged for her help.

“Stand up, Grom.” She instructed softly, ignoring Lexa’s curious gaze as she looked into the man’s sincere, brown eyes. “Now, tell me what happened.”

Grom sagged in relief and smiled before answering her question. “There was a raid. My father went out to help the other warriors but was injured in the fight. Afterwards, he instructed our healers to help the others first and by the time they got to him, it had already festered. We do not have access to the necessary resources to combat infection and as long as _Ain nontu_ continues to refuse clan money be spent on him, our healers can do nothing but make sure he is comfortable.”

“Who was leading this raid?” Lexa asked.

“It is impossible to know with certainty, _Heda._ ” Grom bit out, though the clench of his teeth and the way he glanced at the door said he had his suspicions. “We are a small clan and raids are not as uncommon as we would like.”

“I’ll leave for the Marsh Clan as soon as I can tomorrow, Grom.” Clarke said gently. “I promise you I will do everything in my power to help your father.”

“ _Thank you, Sky Princess. You have already done both me and my people a great service on this day._ ” And with one last smile of gratitude, the man left, leaving the two leaders alone at last.

“Tell me, Clarke,” Lexa asked, “why did you agree to help Grom?”

“Because he needed my help.” Clarke answered simply.

“And why did you not take him up on his offer of punishment as recompense for insulting you?”

“What would be the point?”

“He has disrespected you, he is deserving of  a punishment.”

“There’s a difference between what he said at the last meeting and disrespecting me.” Clarke explained.

Lexa raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “How so? He insulted you in front of the other representatives, he should be lashed for every word uttered against you.”

“Even if my pride had been bruised by what he said, I returned the favour by embarrassing him as well, and I proved to the other delegates that I have the strength that comes from knowing.”

“I don’t know of this strength you speak of. Do you mean the strength that comes from understanding your enemy and knowing his next move?” Lexa asked. She was genuinely interested in what the blonde had to teach her now.

“Not quite,” Clarke replied. “Let me give you an example: if, say, that _branwoda_ from the Ice Nation called you a trout, does that mean you’re a trout?”

“Of course not.” Lexa scoffed.

“Exactly. Now disrespecting someone like you is a grave offense, because he has made an attack against your honour, right?”

“Correct. Our honour and pride as warriors are of the utmost importance, especially when dealing with other clans.”

“Right,” Clarke said. “So if some _branwoda_ called you a trout or made some other baseless insult towards you, you _could_ have him lashed, but even if you do he will still have the upper hand over you.”

“How so? I’m not the one receiving the lashes.”

“Maybe not,” Clarke explained. “But by electing to have him lashed, you’re basically telling the world that your pride is so fragile, you feel the need to defend it against even the most petty of insults.”

“What would you have me do then?” Lexa inquired.

“Nothing.” Clarke supplied simply.

“You would have me let my subjects walk over me?” Lexa asked incredulously.

“No,” Clarke shook her head, chuckling. “I’m saying that when one of these delegates try to inflate their own oversized egos by attacking you with baseless insults, don’t react to them. If the others see that you’re above their pettiness, then not only will their insults fail to have the desired effect, but they’ll backfire. You will come out the bigger, more honourable person for not stooping to their level while they’ll end up looking petty and weak before the other representatives.”

“So this ‘strength that comes from knowing’ refers not to better understanding your opponent, but knowing yourself and using that to rise above the rest.” Lexa concluded. She shouldn’t have been very surprised that such a simple concept was never included in her training as Commander. Her training leaned more toward learning to lead from a battlefield, not a council room. In fact, most of what she learned about politics was self-taught, and she found herself relying on a mixture of cunning and military strategy while building the Coalition, and while she was an expert at war, maintaining the subsequent peace that followed had proven to be much more difficult than she thought.

“Precisely.” Clarke smiled. “Turning the other cheek is key to forging and improving relations. Often times, insults are made simply out of ignorance. It’s the ones that seek to undermine your authority and turn others against you that you should be wary of.”

“You are quite knowledgeable when it comes to these things, Clarke.” Lexa said. She smiled when the other girl blushed and studied the floor.

“I read a lot while on the Ark.” She mumbled.

“It seems to have paid off,” the Commander remarked. “So you think by ignoring Grom’s impudence and helping him, you will build rapport with the other clans.”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head. “I’m going to help a man’s father, you get to handle the political ramifications of us going there.”

“Us?”

“Oh, come on Lexa.” Clarke exclaimed. “We both know you’re going to be coming with me to the Marsh Clan.”

“Why is that?” Lexa asked.

“Because,” the blonde explained, “we both suspect who was _really_ behind that raid, and politics aside, you hate seeing your people in pain as much as I do, so, you’ll go to them to let them know their Commander is with them.”

“I knew I made the right choice in asking for your help.” Lexa observed, smirking lightly.

“Not really,” Clarke flushed. “It’s obvious that war’s brewing, therefore you’re going to want as many people loyal to you as possible.”

“And what do you think of all this?” Lexa said with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“I think it’ll garner even more favour if you brought a group of warriors to help guard their village while they recover and keep them safe from any future threats.” Lexa nodded as she listened to the sky girl, smirking as she paused. “But of course you were already going to do that, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Lexa nodded. “I may not have quite your proficiency for politics, but I am still adept at making allies; and I agreed to talk to you about these sort of matters first.”

“Oh,” Clarke smiled brightly, “right.”

Silence fell between them and Clarke focused on petting Juno in a vain effort to distract herself from the heat in her cheeks. “Anyway,” She said after several awkward moments, “if that’s all _Heda,_ I need to go prepare for tomorrow.”

Lexa opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when the door suddenly burst open.

“ _Heda._ ”

“Indra?”

“Clarke?!”

“ _Octavia?!_ ”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said please with chocolate and cherries on top, so naturally I had no choice but to acquiesce and post another chapter.

The tension in the air was palpable as the four women’s eyes shifted between one another. Indra was standing before them holding a rope in her left hand with the other end tied around the wrists of a haggard-looking Octavia. The younger girl simply stood glaring at Clarke and Lexa with a mixture of shock and outrage, while the other two exchanged curious looks before turning back to the new arrivals.

“Octavia,” Clarke muttered, “What are you doing here? Why are you tied up?”

“What am _I_ doing here?” Octavia shouted, “What are _you_ doing-“

“Quiet.” Indra ordered lowly before turning and bowing to Lexa. “ _Heda_ , I apologise for this abrupt intrusion.”

“It’s fine, Indra.” Lexa said with a wave of her hand. “What are you doing here, with your former second no less?”

“And why is she tied up?” Clarke added.

“You would do well to know your place, _Klark kom Skaikru._ ” Indra bit out as she leveled the blonde with a glare that could make even the mightiest warrior cower in fear.

Lexa was about to reprimand her most loyal general when Clarke stood from her place next to Juno and addressed the dark-skinned warrior herself.

“I, _Klark kom Kru_ , know my place, _Indra kom Trikru._ The _Heda_ herself has requested my help as a personal advisor, while behind me lies the _Trimani Nomon_ , matron spirit of your clan and trusted friend of mine.”

Indra’s eyes widened momentarily before she bowed her head slightly in respect. “My apologies, _Skai Prisa_ , I was not aware. I had left our camp before news from Polis arrived and have not heard of these recent developments.”

“That’s fine, Indra, you were simply defending the honour of your Commander.” Clarke said as crouched down so she was level with the older woman, much to the surprise of those present. “Now, could you please release my friend?”

Indra hesitated for a moment, but once Lexa nodded her permission, she rose and with a quick swipe of her knife, the ropes around Octavia’s wrists dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

“Thank you, Indra.” Clarke said before turning to the younger brunette. “Octavia, it’s good to see-“

  She was cut off when Octavia swung her fist against her jaw with all her might. Clarke silently thanked Echo and Colste for training her when she remained standing as her head snapped to the side.

“You bitch!” Octavia screeched. “You’ve been gone months, and all this time you were living with _her?!_ ”

“Octavia I can explain-“

“Explain what?” With each word Octavia approached her, fists flying, while her voice rose. “How you abandoned us?” Clarke ducked as another wildly swinging fist came at her. “How you ran away to live here instead of with your own people?”

This time, Clarke caught the other girl’s fist but she wasn’t quick enough to stop herself from being swept to the ground. Her still-sore back hit the hard floor and as the slight yelp of pain passed her lips, Octavia didn’t even get the chance to register Lexa standing and drawing her sword before a dark mass barreled toward her, pinning her before she could blink. Her eyes widened as she stared up into the snarling face of a bear bigger than any animal she had seen since taking that first leap off the dropship. She chanced looking away from the monstrous teeth and swallowed nervously as a paw the size of her chest pinned her to the ground like a furry tree trunk while claws bigger than most knives rested dangerously against her throat. Her attention was brought back to blue eyes filled with righteous fury as the titanic beast growled threateningly, causing the entire room to shake with it.

“Juno, no!” Clarke called out as she pushed herself to her feet. “She didn’t mean to hurt me.”

Juno turned her head and nuzzled her cub as she wrapped her arms around her mighty protector’s neck. “ _Mochof, Nomon_ ,” Clarke whispered in the bear’s ear. “I know you were just trying to protect me.”

Lexa watched with wonder as Clarke interacted with one of, if not the, most dangerous creature she had ever seen as if they really were mother and child.

Juno grunted and gave her cub a sloppy lick before removing her paw from the other girl and lumbering her way back to her spot next to Lexa’s throne. Octavia sighed with relief and allowed Clarke to pull her to her feet.

“Indra, could you tell me what exactly it is you are doing with one of the Sky People as your prisoner?” Lexa asked, diffusing some of the lingering tension as everyone’s attention was brought back to her.

“I caught her stealing from one of our camps, _Heda,_ and when I went to after her she threw down her sword and said she had information you would find useful.”

“Is that true?” Lexa asked as she looked down at Octavia.

“ _Sha, Heda,_ but I’m only willing to talk if you remove the kill order on Lincoln.”

“And why would I do such a thing? Lincoln left his people to be with yours, I show him mercy already by allowing him to take refuge within your walls.”

“Because they aren’t our walls anymore.” Octavia answered.

“What do you mean, Octavia?” Clarke asked. She was aware of the kill order on Lincoln, but she hadn’t been too worried. Their meeting at the dropship may have been a little rough, but the people of Camp Jaha had always welcomed him, their efforts to rehabilitate him were the foundation of the first alliance.

“Since you left,” Octavia spat, “we’ve been searching for the other pieces of the Ark that came to Earth. On one of those missions we met the survivors of Farm Station and their leader, some guy named Pike.”

“Mister Pike made it to the ground?” Clarke asked happily.

“You know of this man?” Lexa inquired.

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded. “He was a teacher on the Ark. Everything I knew about surviving on the ground when we first landed was taught to me by him.”

“Yeah, well don’t get too excited.” Octavia said bitterly. “It’s thanks to him that everything’s going to hell-in-a-handbasket.”

“Why, what happened?”

Octavia dragged a hand through her hair and sighed. “Pike and the rest of Farm Station landed smackdab in the middle of Ice Nation territory.” Everyone in the room cringed instinctually. They didn’t need further explanation to know that Pike and his people had probably been fighting for their lives from the minute they landed. “By the time they joined us at Arkadia, they were convinced that all Grounders were as bad as _Azgeda_. A couple of weeks later, they had convinced your mom and several others of the same thing and that it was a good idea to colonise Mount Weather. A few of us protested, but they didn’t listen. Instead, Lincoln became a scapegoat for them to direct their hate at, and it escalated to the point where Pike convinced them to banish him, kill order or not. A few of us tried standing up for him, but Pike just said Lincoln had poisoned our minds and forced us out too. We’ve been hiding ever since.”

“This is far worse than I anticipated.” Lexa muttered.

“So you need the kill order lifted so that you don’t have to keep looking over your shoulder for Sky People _and_ Grounders.” Clarke concluded.

“Sharp as ever, Princess.” Octavia grunted before turning back to Lexa, “And if _Heda_ could find it in her to grant _Ain teina_ amnesty, I have some more information of even greater value.”

Lexa schooled her features as she readjusted herself and looked between those present. “Unfortunately, it is not that simple. Lincoln made the conscious decision to abandon his people not once, but twice. His dishonour prevents him from being reinstated as _Trigedakru_ let alone rejoining the _Trikru_.” She watched as Octavia’s disbelief gave way to outrage and kept her features calm and collected while the younger brunette opened her mouth to protest.

“I’ll vouch for him.”

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the blonde.

“What?” Octavia asked.

“Commander, surely you can’t allow this.” Indra said quietly while Lexa studied the girl at her side.

“Clarke,” she said after a couple minutes, “you do realise what the implications of doing this are, correct?”

“ _Sha, Heda._ ” Clarke replied. “I will vouch for Lincoln. I will take responsibility for his life, and his actions. His honour will be tied to mine, and regardless of past treasons I extend my trust to him, and those he travels with.” She turned from Lexa to look Octavia in the eye before finishing, “that is, if they will have me.”

Octavia stood slack-jawed and wide-eyed as she took in what Clarke was saying. Lincoln had explained to her what it meant to vouch for someone and she had experienced it first hand when she had become Indra’s second. Clarke wasn’t just saying she would vouch for them though, she was _asking permission_ to take responsibility for the actions of everyone in their little group.

She looked into the blonde’s eyes and blinked as she saw something that wasn’t there when they last saw her outside Camp Jaha. Where before there was a cold, dead look behind the girl’s eyes Octavia now saw something she had barely seen since the Ark sent them down to die. She looked into fiery blue eyes and, along with the ever-present caring Clarke exhibited for those around her, she saw warmth and, for what might have been the first time in too long, Octavia saw hope.

“Octavia,” Lexa said, breaking the girl out of her reverie. “Who else left the Sky People when you and Lincoln were driven out?”

“Raven, a man named Sinclair, our friends Monty and Miller, and one of our leaders: Marcus Kane. My brother Bellamy would have as well, but Kane convinced him to stay because most of the original hundred still listen to him.”

“Very well, since you are the only one present, do you accept the offer of _Skai Prisa, Fisa Klark kom Kru_ and renounce your old allegiances in favour of tying both life and honour to that of hers?”

“ _Sha, Heda._ ” Octavia replied seriously.

“Very well,” Lexa stood up as she prepared to leave. “Clarke and I leave for the Marsh Clan tomorrow. We will meet the rest of your group on the way, and since you owe her your lives, I am assigning you and your _sonraun teina_ as the personal guards to the _Skai Prisa_. You will both devote every breath you have left on this world to ensuring her continued safety, lest your bloodline be tainted, and your spirits never find rest. Clarke,” She turned to face the blonde and Clarke felt her breath catch against her own accord. “I will meet you at your house four candle marks past dawn tomorrow.”

Clarke nodded and couldn’t quite keep her throat from drying out as she at the sight of Lexa striding powerfully out the door, Indra on her heel.

“So,” Octavia mumbled awkwardly, bringing the sky girl’s attention back to the present. “Thanks, I guess, for saving our lives… and, you know, not letting Mama Bear over there eat me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Octavia.” Clarke replied chuckling. “I’m sorry she attacked you. Juno can be a bit protective at times.”

Octavia watched as the giant bear stood and huffed as she nuzzled her snout against golden tresses, and couldn’t quite keep her eyebrows from shooting up in shock when the other girl giggled in return.

“I never said it was a bad thing!” Clarke laughed and reached up to scratch behind Juno’s ears.

“I guess since we’re apologising… I’m sorry for trying to beat you up.” The brunette muttered as she followed the other girl outside.

“No, you were right.” Clarke said, and Octavia could see the sadness in her eyes even as smiled and waved to people they passed. “I left you guys to come live here. At first I couldn’t face what I had done, so I just sort of wandered around. Until, one day, I met Juno. Her leg was stuck in a trap and, eventually, I convinced her to let me help. I don’t really know why, but I started talking to her while I worked and it helped get past some things. I still couldn’t go back, so I decided to come here and become a healer. I wanted a fresh start, and thought that maybe helping people here would help me work through some of my demons.”

“Has it?” Octavia asked quietly. “Helped, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Clarke sighed, smiling as she watched the people of Polis, _her_ people, move about, living their lives. “It has.”

“And becoming the Commander’s ‘advisor’?”

Clarke stopped as they approached her house and focused her attention on stroking Juno’s fur. “Over my time here, I came to love these people just as much as those from the Ark, so when Lexa offered me a position on the Council, I saw it as an opportunity to help as many people as I could, regardless of clan.”

“ _Klark kom Kru._ ” Octavia said, smiling.

“Exactly. I’m leaving tomorrow because an ambassador from one of the clans asked I take a look at his father.” Clarke paused and turned to face Octavia for a moment before wrapping her up in a hug. “I know you probably still hate me,” she whispered into the brunette’s shoulder, “but it’s good to see you O.”

Octavia hesitated before wrapping her arms around the other girl. “I was surprised and reacted poorly when I saw you, but I don’t hate you. I’ve had time to think and I know now that everything you’ve done, you did because you had no choice and you thought it was best for us in the long run.” She smiled softly when she felt Clarke relax in her arms and tightened her grip around the blonde in response.

“It’s good to see you too, Clarke.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished editing another chapter, so I thought I'd build the hype for tonight by posting another chapter for you guys! You're enthusiasm and awesome comments are great motivation to keep putting these out (though it ruins my impulse control and make it hard to stay ahead when I just want to post everything I have right away) and I love hearing your thoughts on what's happening and it always helps me with figuring out what to do/how to improve in future chapters.  
> I do have a small request for you guys, it seems kinda shameless and selfish but if any of you see any of my work on a fic rec list on tumblr, reddit, etc. could you let me know? It's been a goal of mine for a while to write something good enough for people to actually share it with others, and it would be great to see it happen.  
> Anyway, thanks again for following/favouriting and extra thanks and hugs to those of you who leave a comment!  
> NOW ON TO THE SHOW

Octavia woke up just after dawn after having spent most the night catching up and talking to Clarke and yawned as she watched the blonde speak with a massive man just outside her door. She listened as Clarke told him in perfect Trigedasleng that they would have to wait a few hours before leaving. The man frowned darkly at her words and Octavia worried that he was about to get angry (especially since he looked like he could snap Clarke in two without breaking a sweat), but Clarke diffused the situation quickly as she placed a hand on his hulking shoulder and told him that she needed some last minute supplies and that _Heda_ would be joining them and bringing warriors who would help defend his people.

The man visibly brightened and unleashed a booming laugh when Clarke commended his patience for the whims of a poor sky girl. She then introduced Octavia to him and told him of how the younger Blake sibling and some others had found themselves in need of their help.

Octavia had stiffened when the man, Grom, had frowned in recognition of Lincoln’s name, but by the time Clarke was finished explaining their circumstances, as well as a select few stories about Octavia, Grom’s rumbling laugh filled the air once more.

“ _If what she tells me is true, Oktevia kom Kru, than I can tell you with little doubt that there are many men, and even some women, that would fight in tournaments to the death for the chance to be in your sonraun teina’s place!_ ”

With that, he bid farewell to the girls, promising to return later before they left.

“You’re pretty good at this whole politics thing, Princess.” Octavia teased as the made their way toward the practice pits.

“Thanks,” Clarke replied as she stood up on her toes to scan the many sparring matches going on before finding who she was looking for. “Echo!” she called and smiled as the woman called off her match against Colste and ran ahead of him to meet her.

“ _Heya,_ Clarke. Octavia,” she nodded to them both when she came to a stop.

“Sorry,” Octavia said confusedly, “do we know each other?”

“I was one of the hidden guards in the council room yesterday.” Echo answered, “Your brother also saved my life in the mountain.”

“Oh, well, it’s nice to meet you.” Octavia replied, taking note of the hint of pink on the other woman’s cheeks at the mention of her brother.

“ _Fisa Klarke!_ ” Colste exclaimed as he walked up behind Echo. “Is it true that you presented our little Echo with the honour of being the first _trikova gona_ to _ever_ be spotted while guarding the council chambers?”

Clarke laughed as she watched Echo elbow the man in his side. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you Echo.” She said. “I just needed to prove a point.”

“Why is it whenever you try to prove a point, you always use me to do it in the most dramatic way possible?” Echo grumbled.

“If it makes you feel better, Echo, I’d be more than happy to let the _Skai Prisa_ use me to prove a point whenever she sees fit. Especially if it involves her gorgeous friends.” He smiled roguishly at Octavia and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“O, this is Colste. He’s one of my neighbours and one of my closest friends. Colste, this is Octavia. She’s spoken for.”

“That’s alright, it just means there is no one to distract me from your radiance, _Fisa Klark._ ”

Clarke and Octavia laughed when Colste grunted as Echo elbowed him once more.

“Actually Colste, I’m glad I found you,” Clarke told him once they had calmed down. “I’m leaving for the Marsh Clan today, and while I’ve spoken to most of my patients and their families, do you think you can tell anyone who comes by that I’m away and to go see Amelia in my stead? She’s been informed of all their needs and I’ve already promised her a painting for her mantle in exchange for her help.”

Colste look conflicted for a moment as he glanced at Echo, who nodded slightly, before taking a deep breath and turning back to face Clarke. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, _Fisa Klark._ ” He said quietly.

“Why not? It’s just a small favour. I mean, if you’re going to be too busy I understand I’ll just ask someone…” Her voice trailed off as she, along with all the other warriors in the practice pits froze to watch in awe as Colste drew his sword and dropped to one knee in front of her.

“ _I, Colste of Polis, do renounce all prior allegiances and devote breath and blade to the Sky Princess, Klark kom Kru, and her causes. I will make it my purpose to defend her with my life until my dying breath. Her people will be my people, her battles my battles._ ”

Everyone watched with bated breath as he lifted the sword in front of himself and presented it to Clarke. It was impossible to miss how his blade wobbled as fought to control the shaking in his hands.

Clarke swallowed nervously and forced herself to ignore the crowd gathered around them before reaching out with her left hand and gently grabbing the shaking hilt. She lifted the sword easily and placed it in her empty sheath then reached down and pulled Colste to his feet with her other hand.

“ _From now on you will be known as Kolste kom Kru,_ ” She announced loudly so everyone could hear. There was a beat of silence before the entire practice pits broke out in cheers and congratulations to Colste. “I take it he’s been planning this for a while now?” Clarke whispered to Echo as they watched several warriors come up and clap Colste on the back.

Echo smiled and shrugged in response, “You moved him.”

“Does this happen often?” Octavia asked.

“No,” Echo replied, shaking her head. “But I think I doubt this is the last time it will happen on our travels.”

“Why?” Clarke asked. “I’m just going to take a look at Grom’s dad, it’s not like I’m going around building an army. That’s Lexa’s job.”

“Maybe,” All three girls jumped as Lexa appeared behind them without warning. “But people are starting to see your love for them and believe you truly do desire peace. They respect you and see you as a symbol they can support.”

Clarke considered Lexa’s words for a moment before pushing thoughts of leadership and responsibility aside to focus on the present and called out to her friend.

“Colste! I expect you to be packed and meet me by the city gates before we leave.”

“ _Sha, Skai Prisa!_ ” Colste cried and immediately started running back to his house, much to the amusement of the onlookers.

*(OoO)*

Less than an hour later and they were all gathered outside the entrance to Polis, joined by a procession of twenty-five handpicked warriors riding behind them.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked as Clarke approached her. She couldn’t deny that the blonde looked nothing short of mystical in her pale blue tunic and dark grey trousers, riding atop Juno with more grace and poise than some of her own warriors.

“I am,” Clarke replied calmly. “Octavia told me the rest of her group agreed to camp out in a cave nearby, where you first found me and Juno, while they waited for her to come back.”

Lexa nodded and turned her horse away without a word. She stroked her steed’s deep chestnut neck soothingly as Juno came up next to it, the bear’s gargantuan size keeping her rider practically level with the Commander while it leisurely kept pace with the trotting horse.

She could feel her warriors watching her ride next to the sky girl like equals, and she wondered if she would be able to juggle working with Clarke without allowing the feelings the blonde stirred in her chest to compromise her position as _Heda_ , or letting her duties break the tentative trust the other girl had extended to her.

Hours passed as they went further into the forest surrounding Polis, and Lexa smiled as she listened to Clarke interact with the various warriors around them. She asked them about their lives and shared stories about her own, both before and after she had arrived in Polis. She went around and introduced the men to Juno, letting the bear sniff them before taking their hands and instructing them to pet the great beast, and by the time they arrived at the cave, Lexa was sure Clarke had already won the loyalty and respect of every man and woman in their group.

“This is where they should be,” Octavia observed as she slid off her horse to jog toward the cave, Clarke on her heels.

Lexa watched as Octavia called out and out of the shadows of the cave came Lincoln, followed by a few Sky People; some of whom she recognised, and some she did not. Her gaze remained fixed on the group, determined not to think about how the emerald glow of the sun through the trees made Clarke’s hair look like cascades of golden fire, while Octavia embraced her lover and the rest of the group took turns embracing Clarke. She kept her eyes on the blonde as she and Octavia explained the situation to the others, but tuned them out when she noticed Grom approach her.

“It is easy to see how the _Skia Prisa_ has managed to capture the heart of one such as yourself, _Heda_.” He said quietly, a small smile on his face as he too watched the Sky People.

“Be mindful of what you imply, Grom.” She muttered, taking care to keep her features impassive as the former Sky People turned to look at her before turning back to Clarke.

“I meant no offense, _Heda_.” Grom replied. “But it is clear by the way you look at each other that you both care for the other dearly.”

“Where are you going with this, Grom?” Lexa asked. She was not in the mood to discuss something so personal. Especially not with someone who could go from ally and trusted friend to enemy and conspirator whenever she least expected it.

“You both have won my loyalty and that of my clan with your promises of aid,” the giant man explained. “But you know that as long as _Fisa Klark_ is your advisor, there will be those that accuse her of using your attraction to her to manipulate you.”

“And what would you suggest I do, Ambassador? I’m not about to remove her from the council meetings, the Coalition needs her if it is to survive the coming months.”

“It is simple, _Heda._ Fulfill the words spoken to you at your conclave, make her _yu Plana._ ”

“That topic is not up for discussion, Grom.” Lexa snapped. “If Clarke continues proving that she is indeed interested in helping all peoples and that she is qualified to lead, then enough of the council will come around to settle any future dissenters.”

“ _Sha, Heda._ ” Grom sighed. He looked like he wanted to say more, but elected against it as Clarke was now making her way back to them, accompanied by the rest of her people.

“ _Heda,_ Grom” Clarke said respectfully as she approached. “ _Mochof_ for your patience in granting me this detour.”

Grom nodded, saying it was the least he could do and Lexa smirked at the formality in the blonde’s words.

“It was no problem, _Fisa,_ ” she said calmly. “Thank _you_ for taking the time to familiarize my warriors and their horses with the _Trimani Nomon_ , it will undoubtedly make our trip easier knowing my men are not afraid of coming within thirty feet of you.” Clarke smiled at her subtle playfulness, and Lexa allowed herself a soft one in return before composing herself and looking down at the rest of the sky girl’s people.

“Marcus Kane,” She greeted as the man stepped forward. “I am pleased to see you are not involved with the troubling developments I have heard taking place within Skaikru.”

“Thank you, Commander,” The older man replied. His beard had grown out since she last saw him and Lexa could see the sprinkling of grey growing there as well as near his temples. “And thank you for removing Lincoln’s kill order and granting us safety.”

“That was not my doing.” Lexa replied coolly. “You all owe your lives to the _Skai Prisa_. She vouched for you all, and in doing so has claimed responsibility for your lives as well as your actions from here onwards.” She studied the shocked expressions cross each of their faces as they turned to look at Clarke who simply climbed on Juno’s back with a straight face.

“ _Heda,_ ” She said stoically, “I think it’s best we kept moving before we lose the daylight.”

Lexa nodded, sensing the other girl’s discomfort, and turned back to address Marcus. “There are some spare horses you and your people can ride. We ride toward the Marsh Clan.”

Marcus nodded and led his people to the back of the assembly where a few spare horses stood grazing. Once they were all mounted, Lexa turned and commanded her group onward.

*(OoO)*

The next few hours were spent riding in relative silence, and once they stopped to camp for the night, Marcus watched as the little girl he had seen grow up over the years on the Ark stood authoritatively next to the Commander of the Grounders while a titanic black bear sat calmly behind her.

“I don’t like it.” Raven said, bringing his attention back to their little group sitting around a small fire, separate from the other Grounders who were mostly together sitting around a large bonfire.

“Don’t like what?” Monty asked.

“She left us at the Mountain,” Raven spat as she jerked her head toward where Lexa was standing. “And Clarke expects us to not only trust her, but to actually roll over and let her order us around? No thanks.”

“Yeah, but she did sort of lift the kill order on Lincoln and save all our lives.” Miller observed.

“No. Clarke did that.” Octavia said, “Clarke vouched for each of us.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Sinclair asked.

“It means that Clarke has taken responsibility for us. Anything we do reflects back on her.” Lincoln answered.

“It also means we owe her our lives and our allegiances.” Octavia added.

“What do you mean by that?” Marcus inquired.

“She means you are no longer Skaikru.”

They all jumped as a tall, slim man appeared out of the shadows. He looked to be somewhere in his mid-twenties and had short black hair that stuck out in every direction. There was something vaguely unsettling about the way the laugh lines around his mouth conflicted with his haunting brown eyes.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.” Marcus said as he rose to his feet and held out his arm to the other man, “I’m Marcus.”

“ _Heya, Markos kom Kru,_ ” The man replied, gripping Marcus’s arms firmly. “I am _Kolste kom Kru._ I’ve sworn my life and my blade in service of the _Skai Prisa._ ”

“Do you think you could explain what you meant, Colste?”

“ _Sha,_ ” Colste nodded. “I meant that when _Fisa Klark_ vouched for you and saved your lives, you all became tied to her, not Skaikru.”

“Screw that!” Raven exclaimed, ignoring the way some of the other Grounder’s turned to look at them. “I left to find help against Pike, not follow Clarke around while Lexa wraps her around her little finger.”

“You’ll watch your tongue if you don’t want it removed.” Colste growled dangerously, his knuckles white as he gripped the hilt of the knife at his waist.

“There’s no need for violence.” Marcus said quickly as he stepped between them.

“Marcus is right,” Sinclair added. “We were just surprised that Clarke doesn’t want to help our people anymore.”

“Should we really be that surprised?” Monty asked quietly. “Look at all she’s done for us since we landed in that dropship. She made the decisions the rest of us couldn’t, despite being challenged and questioned by all of us at every turn. I can see why she might not want anything to do with us anymore.” He kept his eyes on the fire as he spoke, the pain in his voice showing that he was speaking from experience, and only moved slightly to lean against Miller when the other boy wrapped an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

“So what? She just up and abandoned us to become Lexa’s lapdog, even after Mount Weather, and now we’re just part of her personal entourage?”

“Raven!” Octavia said hotly, “That’s not fair and you know it.” She paused to take a deep breath, but froze when she heard the familiar sound of metal against leather and turned to take in Colste’s stiff posture and hand gripping his semi unsheathed knife.

“ _Fisa Klark_ would _never_ abandon her people.” The tall man bit out as he struggled to contain his rage. “You would do well to listen to your friend. If you knew of the horrors and challenges she faces, even now, you would not fault her for taking time to herself.”

“Raven meant no offense, Colste.” Marcus said. “Most of our people know of what Clarke did in the Mountain and many see her as a hero. We’re just trying to understand what the difference is between loyalty to her and loyalty to our people.”

“The difference is that I’ve devoted myself to the health and wellbeing of all people, not just those from the Ark.” They all turned as Clarke came to join them, the giant bear they had seen her with behind her, and took a seat next to the bear in front of the fire. “And as for being Lexa’s ‘lapdog’, I’m working _with_ her at her request. That means that I trust you to listen to her the same way you would me.”

“Clarke, you know you can’t possibly protect everyone, right?” Sinclair asked.

“I know. But Lexa and I are both interested in working towards creating and maintaining peace, so that means her enemies will be our enemies.”

“And if the people of Arkadia turn out to be one of those enemies?”

A heavy silence fell over them as Clarke sighed and reclined against the side of the bear laying behind her, her eyes remained fixed on the fire as she spoke.

“I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that, but if it does… I can’t overlook them trying to hurt innocent people.”

“So, if war breaks out between us and them, you’ll make us fight against our own friends and family?” Raven demanded.

Clarke seemed to stiffen, and Marcus watched as she morphed into the living legend the Grounders revered.

“There is no us and them.” She said rising to her feet. The flickering light from the fire made her look more than human and almost all the Grounders had turned to watch in awe as she looked the eight of them in the eye, “ _If_ war breaks out, we will fight in the name of peace. _If_ war breaks out because the Skaikru are threatening the lives of innocent people, we will fight to reduce collateral damage and protect those not involved, from _both_ sides. If war breaks out… then you should know we’ve already failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if any of you want to follow me on tumblr, since I'm thinking of getting back into posting things like updates and random quotes from the things I'm working on feel free to follow vaguejester there too. You can ask me questions about my works and message me if you want to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke blew out a calming puff of air as she wandered through the camp. She took a seat against a tree just outside the light of the fires and smiled when she felt her hair ruffle as Juno huffed and took a seat next to her.

“I know,” She said quietly, “I’m just worrying too much.”

“Worrying about what?”

Clarke didn’t even jump as Lexa seemingly materialized out of nowhere and took a seat on her other side.

“Worried I might be sighing too much.” Clarke replied. She smiled when she heard the older girl laugh and elected to simply enjoy the warm feeling that traveled up her arm and settled in her chest when Lexa took hold of her hand, as opposed to fighting it or overthinking the meaning behind this simple action.

“It’s important for a leader to take time to relax.” Lexa offered sagely. “Otherwise you’ll burn yourself out.”

“Oh? And how does the great and mighty _Heda_ relax?” Clarke asked. “By challenging your men to sparring matches ten at a time?” Clarke of             

Lexa’s soft laugh reminded her of bells she had heard in some of the movies on the Ark and filled the space between them as she fiddled with the blonde’s fingers. Clarke didn’t realise she had started leaning more and more against the brunette until she felt Lexa’s breath against her ear as she rested her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

“No,” Lexa whispered as she smiled softly against golden tresses, “though that can be amusing in its own way. My preferred method of relaxation involves finding a nice quiet space away from the burdens of being _Heda_ , and sharing it with those I am most comfortable with.

“Lexa...”

“I know,” Lexa murmured. “You don’t have to trust me, Clarke, but I hope you know that I do care for you and that I will keep working to prove that to you from now to the day my fight ends.”

Clarke sniffled quietly. They were separated from the prying eyes of others, and for once, she allowed her rigid walls to slip away, letting her pain come forward.

“I’m just _so_ tired.” She muttered brokenly.

“Then sleep _Ain Plana_. Let yourself rest while Juno and I keep you safe.”

Clarke nodded mutely and closed her eyes. She felt herself fill with warmth as Juno readjusted against her while Lexa wrapped an arm around her. She inhaled the smell of trees and spice and earth beneath her and felt a tingle in her chest. It was as if the violent, fractured pieces of her heart were finally starting to mend. She relished the feeling the feeling and couldn’t stop herself from thinking, maybe, if as her pain started to fade, so too would some of her ghosts.

*(OoO)*

Clarke woke with a gasp and tried to fight against the slight pressure she felt around her. She flailed as half-remembered terrors assaulted her mind and ghosts gathered behind her eyelids, silent and judging.

“Clarke.”

She tried to turn toward the voice; but the darkness surrounded her and her heaving chest made her light-headed.

“Clarke, it’s okay. You’re safe.” The voice was warm and soothing and familiar and gentle as it whispered soft comforts in her ear. The pressure around her chest tightened, but it was no longer restrictive so much as safe.

“Lexa…” She croaked.

“I have you, Clarke. I’m right here, you’re safe with me. Just breathe.”

She struggled to inhale, desperately trying to fill her lungs, and tried to focus on her surroundings. It was still dark and her vision was swimming, making each tree melt into the others. Everywhere she looked, the dead stood watching her.

Dante, his eyes hard and certain, even as the bullet hole in his chest bled. His white button-up shirt growing more and more saturated with unstoppable red.

Maya, face full of shock and terror, surrounded by children – _always the children_ \- while parents and friends and loved ones stood behind them. Even as the very air itself burnt them from the inside out, Clarke could still hear the children’s innocent cries of _why_ over the screams of agony.

Anya, who stood with mud on her face and betrayal in her eyes before her army of charred husks.

The people of TonDC, burnt and butchered by the bomb and shrapnel that she had let fall on them.

Finn, the guilt at murdering innocent people was overshadowed by relief at finding her.

So many dead. Everywhere she turned there were more of them. Hundreds upon hundreds of people. Lives she ended. Opportunities she had taken away.

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed. “I’m _so_ sorry.” Her head was pounding and felt light as she struggled for air. She was drowning. The blood on her hands was drowning her. Filling her lungs and squeezing the life from her.

“Clarke, listen to me. Match my breaths and focus on my words.” She felt Lexa’s chest rise against her back and shakily inhaled, trying to match it. “There is no one here but you, me, and Juno. The dead aren’t here, Clarke. It’s just us.”

She felt Juno’s rumbling against her and used it to anchor herself. Let herself relax into the bear’s side, soft fur and gentle heaving breaths joined strong arms and comforting words. Slowly, the sea of blood drained away, the ghosts faded and she was able to discern where she was.

The trees separated and took solid form in the silver light of the moon. To her left, the remains of a fire glowed, the careful sounds of those on watch reminding her that she was back amongst the living.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” she whispered once her tears dried and her breathing calmed.

Lexa took her hands in one of her own while the other cupped her cheek and directed watery sapphires to shining emeralds.

“Never apologize for needing me.” She said quietly, her voice soft yet full of conviction.

Clarke swallowed and nodded. Dawn was rapidly approaching and while she knew there was no hope of getting back to sleep, she was too drained to think as she sank into the brunette’s arms. Her lips twitched when she felt Juno lay her massive foreleg across her thighs while the bear’s head rested on her lower legs, providing the blonde with a sort of blanket that promised comfort and protection.

“I remember when you first went into the markets in Polis.” Lexa said, smiling softly as she stroked Clarke’s side and back soothingly. “Your eyes were filled with such wonder.”

“I didn’t know you were there.” Clarke murmured. That day had been filled with so many new experiences. After being stuck in her house for several days while her wounds healed, Clarke had insisted Echo take her to the markets and show her what she would need to start working as a healer. She had been floored when they arrived. Polis was filled with so much life, the dead had no choice but to fade into the background as new sights and sounds and smells and tastes and feelings flooded Clarke’s mind.

“I was on my way to see how you were recovering before meeting with the Council. My guards and I were quite amused watching Echo chase after you as you hurried from stall to stall.”

“I remember that,” Clarke chuckled. “She kept telling me to slow down before I reopened my wounds.”

“She, like many others, was probably afraid of what Juno would do if she saw you hurt yourself.”

“Juno wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Clarke said as she ran her fingers through the bear’s soft, dark fur.

“I think we both know that’s not true.” Lexa teased. She had seen what remained of the bounty hunter who had attacked Clarke before they had found her. “I had just allowed a creature that could easily make a meal of a _pauna_ if it so chose into my city; suffice to say, I was more than a little on edge.”

Clarke laughed. “You and half the city.”

“But then, this little girl approached you, do you remember?”

Clarke sobered. “I do.” She whispered.

“She came up to you and Juno and the entire city watched as this little girl stood face to face with a bear that could devour her whole and wrapped her arms around its leg. I was stunned at the audacity this child showed before what could have easily been seen as a monster, and when Juno leaned down to nuzzle this little girl as if she was one of her own cubs, I knew that it truly was _Trimani Nomon_ who had chosen to watch over you. Her father came running after her, then, apologizing as he called her to him. He was at his wits end, as any parent would be, and he asked her what she was thinking. Do you remember what she said?”

Clarke remained silent as tears slid down her cheeks. Lexa reached up and brushed them away with her thumb before continuing.

“She said she wanted to thank the Forest Mother for taking care of you. She said you saved her own mother and she was happy you had someone to take care of you like her mother did her.”

They were silent for a long time while Clarke cried softly in her arms. By the time she was calm enough to speak, the sky had changed from inky black to a dull grey as dawn approached.

“Thank you, Lexa.” She whispered against the woman’s neck.

Lexa tightened her arms around Clarke’s waist and buried her nose in the blonde’s hair. She took a deep breath and relished in the smell of smoke and spice and fresh water before answering.

“The ghosts of the past will never leave you, Clarke. But, if you keep moments such as that day in the market in your mind, the pain _will_ lessen. Don’t make the mistake of closing yourself off from the world.”

Clarke nodded again. Lexa didn’t have to say anything for her to know the brunette was speaking from experience. The same phantoms that were undoubtedly in Clarke’s eyes danced in Lexa’s. Behind the softness and understanding stood a monument to the pain the older woman had felt in her years leading her people. Their souls were mass graves; their hearts the tombs. Both she and Lexa may have been broken beyond repair from the ordeals they had faced over their lives, but maybe, with all the pieces of them together, they could build something else.

Something new.

Something warmer.

Something _better._

*(OoO)*

They left shortly after dawn. Lexa said that if they continued making good time, they would reach the Marsh Clan by nightfall or early the next day. Clarke took the time to catch up with her people. She had them keep news on the developments in Arkadia to themselves until they returned to Polis though, as she wanted Lexa and herself to be the first to hear it, away from the opinions of others.

She was happy to hear about how her friends were doing, but was unable to quell the guilt she felt when she heard of Jasper and his steady descent into depression, nor the sadness that came when she saw the defeated look on Monty’s face as he thought about his best and oldest friend.

“He and Jasper had a falling out.” Miller explained. “Jasper used him as a sort of punching bag, but after a few months of it Monty couldn’t take it anymore. Not with everything else happening.”

It wasn’t until after they had stopped for a break that Clarke noticed Raven.

She had been trying to give the Latina some space; they were both hurting and if words started to fly, she didn’t want the hot-headed mechanic to do or say anything she would regret in front of the sometimes temperamental Grounders. If she was honest with herself, she was afraid she would shoot her own mouth off too, but when she saw the pained look on her friend’s face as Sinclair helped her off their horse, she put aside her lingering frustration and approached the girl.

“Raven, can we talk?”

The rest of their group watched as Raven’s face remained neutral while she nodded and followed Clarke to a secluded spot near some trees away from the group.

“You’re not gonna order Mama Bear to eat me or anything, right?”

Clarke smiled and shook her head, “No, you’re fine. I wanted to apologize to you. I was really harsh to you guys last night. None of you asked for this and I should have been more patient with you and done a better job of explaining everything.”

Raven sighed and readjusted herself on her good leg. “For what it’s worth Clarke, I’m sorry too. So much has happened and I took out all the pain and rage I was feeling on you.” The darker girl’s lips twitched slightly and Clarke couldn’t help but pull the girl into a hug.

They separated after a few moments when they hear the rest of the convoy preparing to leave, and Clarke could feel the dread coming off Raven in waves at the thought of getting back on one of the horses.

“You know,” she said awkwardly, “if you want, you can ride with me on Juno. She’s a lot gentler than the horses and riding her is easier on the legs.”

“Thanks Clarke,” Raven said quietly. “But I can already tell the Grounders are talking about me, I don’t need them seeing me as a charity case too.”

“You think they’re making fun of you?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“Well what else would they be saying?” Raven asked hotly.

“They respect you. They know a bit about what happened to you guys, and they’re impressed you’ve kept going despite the brace.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Clarke confirmed with a nod. “As for looking like a charity case, it’s not their way to judge like that. Plus, they’ll probably be more focused on the fact that we’re riding a twenty foot tall black bear.”

Raven considered her words as she looked at the others mounting their horses before turning back to face Clarke. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Great.” Clarke smiled before calling out to Juno. The bear loped out of the forest a handful of seconds later, what looked like honey stuck to the fur around her snout and Raven couldn’t help but snort with laughter when Clarke shrieked and groaned in disgust as her friend licked and nuzzled her face.

Raven watched as Clarke spoke to the animal with love and affection she had rarely seen the blonde direct at anyone, let alone her own mother. While her heart went out to Abby, she was happy nonetheless that her friend finally had a source of unconditional love and support, free of judgement and circumstance. She observed Clarke explain what was happening to Juno and was shocked to see understanding in the bear’s eyes as it lowered itself to the ground for them.

Clarke got on first, her legs straddling Juno’s back just behind her shoulders. She then reached around and helped Raven get up behind her. Once they were both settled, Juno rose to her feet and made her way back to the rest of the convoy. As the mighty bear easily kept pace with the Grounder’s horses, Raven was impressed to find that, compared to the bouncing, jostling and strain of riding a horse, she felt next to no pain sitting there behind.

They were silent for a while and Clarke allowed herself to relax slightly. In the past few months, she had come to appreciate the silence in much the same way the Grounders did. It made actions and words so much more significant, and prompted her to carefully consider her words and the impact they could have as opposed to bluntly speaking her mind without thinking. It also made for better communication in combat and while hunting. She had come to sometimes rely on body language more than actual words to both hide and communicate her intentions, and found it was easy to tell when somebody said one thing and meant another after spending so much time hunting with Echo and Colste or watching warriors train and trying to predict their moves before they made them.

She smirked though when Raven leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “There’s a guy behind us who won’t stop staring at me.” She paused and turned slightly to look back before whipping forward, “Oh God, he’s coming over.”

As Raven predicted, one of the warriors in Lexa’s guard trotted up to ride right behind them. He greeted Lexa and spoke to her in rapid fire Trigedasleng before turning to speak to Raven who simply looked confused and cautious.

“Ian would like to know if your friend the one who designed that brace on her leg and if she will be returning to Polis with us.” Lexa translated.

“Why do you want to know?” Raven asked suspiciously.

“ _Beja,_ my brother is a blacksmith in Polis, and I was merely wondering if you would be willing to share your knowledge with him. There are many people in Polis who could benefit from a brace such as that.”

“I think we’ll be able to work something out, Ian.” Clarke said smiling. “But right now, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be guarding the flank, right?”

“ _Sha, Skai Prisa. Mochof._ ” He said sheepishly before he rode back to his spot in the convoy and smiling triumphantly at the other warriors.

“Would his brother really be able to recreate something like my brace?”

“Many of our craftsmen work tirelessly to create tools to ease the lives of our people.”

“Like what?”

“Raven,” Clarke answered seriously, turning in her spot to face the other girl, “they have toothbrushes.”

“No way…”Raven whispered, stunned.

“ _And they accuse my people of being savages._ ” Lexa muttered to herself, though Clarke still heard her and laughed loudly.

“When the dropship first came down,” Clarke explained, “they didn’t give us much in the way of supplies since they didn’t think we’d survive anyway. Personal hygiene products didn’t make the list.”

“Wow, Princess, if it’s as great there as you say, I can see why you didn’t come back.” It was meant as a joke, but Raven could see it had the opposite effect on the blonde when the shorter girl sighed softly.

“I am sorry for abandoning you, Raven… all of you.” She said quietly, and Raven could see from the set of her shoulders and the waver in her voice that it must have been just as hard for Clarke to deal with leaving as it was for the rest of them.

“I know,” Raven told her. “What did you do while in Polis?”

Clarke seemed thankful for the change in subject but still ended up flushed when Lexa proudly declared, “ _Fisa Klark_ is one of the best, well renowned healers in the city. She is highly regarded for her care for all people, regardless of rank, station, or circumstance, and has recently accepted the offer to join me as my advisor in Council meetings.”

Raven laughed at the pink dusting her friend’s cheeks and they spent the rest of the day talking lightly between stretches of companionable silence; occasionally, Lexa would contribute to the conversation, but the Commander spent most of her time staring forward impassively, focused on her destination.

*(OoO)*

They arrived at the Marsh Clan village just after midday the next day. The terrain had shifted from hard dirt and trees to plains full of spongy grass and mud, causing the horses to slow down while the sky was slowly blanketed in clouds that threatened rainfall. Clarke and Lexa had spent the night leaning against each other again before riding together the next day while their destination slowly came in sight. Lexa barely had time to accept the greetings of the clan members before Clarke dismounted Juno and kindly demanded to be taken to see Grom’s father. She worked quickly and efficiently, asking questions about the man, and once she entered the hut she went straight to work, requesting no one disturb her until she was done while Juno laid down just outside the door and acted as a guard of sorts. Her last words were to instruct Octavia, Lincoln, and Colste to report in with the warriors guarding the village while Kane, Miller, Monty, and Sinclair helped with any repairs and Raven joined her in the hut.

Lexa swelled with pride at the way Clarke took charge, and set about delegating tasks to her people before taking a seat next to Juno so she could be there if Clarke needed her after she finished.

Several hours later, Clarke trudged out of the hut. The slouch of her shoulders and the shuffling of her feet belayed the exhaustion her face refused to show. She ordered two people stay with Grom’s father at all times and for one of them to get her immediately should he wake before allowing Lexa to escort her to the Commander’s tent while Juno lumbered behind them. She kicked off her boots and collapsed on the pile of furs at the back of the tent. Juno walked in, taking remarkable care for an animal her size, and reclined between the entrance to the tent and the small fire pit inside with a huff.

Lexa stood there, hesitating until she heard Clarke call out to her. She removed her boots, armor, and weapons (excluding the small knife she kept with her even while sleeping) and padded over to slowly lay down next to Clarke. She paid careful attention to the space between them only to supress a snort of laughter when the sleepy blonde huffed in frustration before grabbing Lexa with a grunt and pulling her closer.

“I just spent the last sixteen hours saving a man’s life, inhaling an unholy amount of different fumes from herbs, and am genuinely exhausted,” the smaller woman mumbled in what Lexa was sure was meant to be a commanding and threatening tone, but ended up coming out more endearing than anything. “I want to get some decent sleep before another problem springs up, and since that seems to happen when you’re holding me, I am not about to let your stupidly charming chivalry get in the way of that.”

“I’m glad to be of service.” Lexa murmured as she tightened her grip around the blonde.

“You better be. I may have already forgiven you, but that doesn’t mean I’m done making you work for it.”

Lexa chuckled at the tired girl’s ramblings, “I’d expect nothing less, _Ain Plana._ ” And within minutes, both were sound asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the start of this chapter was meant to be the end of last chapter, in case it came off as strange or anything. Also, I dunno why but I wanted a fluffy, sleepy clexa moment at the end there, so I hope you liked the moments of calm before, as Clarke said "another problem springs up".  
> As always thanks for following, and super thanks for commenting!  
> If you wanna follow me on tumblr I'm at vaguejester there too.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Season 3 started. It started as a way to deal with writer's block but I ended up accidentally writing several thousand words, so...  
> I have a few chapters written so I'll post them in the coming weeks, and if people like it maybe it'll develop into more than a side project.  
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own, and this was written late at night so those mistakes are probably quite large. :P


End file.
